Safe Haven
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: She needed to be protected. He was there to protect her. An OC/Miz fic written for my best friend Melly. Miz goes to the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of laughter and shouts spilled out of the high school as soon as Mel Ryder opened the front doors, and she couldn't help but sigh. Hearing all of those familiar sounds just drove home the fact that summer was over, taking all of the fun with it.

Adjusting the straps of her purple backpack that had been a gift from her older brother, Mel marched inside with determination. She wasn't going to let this year be like the last. No longer would she allow people to push her around and tell her what to do. Feeling uplifted, she headed to her locker in high spirits. This was going to be her year. She could feel it.

Unfortunately, those feelings all vanished as she was shoved roughly from behind. Mel pitched forward into the bank of lockers to her right with a cry, knocked off balance. She managed to catch herself before she hit the floor face first, and she turned to see who had pushed her.

Maryse Ouellet stood there, her hands planted on her slender hips. The French-Canadian beauty laughed loudly as Mel scrambled for balance, tossing her long platinum hair back over her shoulder. "I'm surprised you even bothered to show your face here, _vous fille stupide. _Especially when no one wants you here."

Tears stung Mel's hazel eyes, but she angrily blinked them away. She wasn't going to let this stupid bitch bully her like she did the first two years of high school. "That may be so," she said, straightening up. "But this is my school too, and I have a right to attend."

Maryse's brown eyes narrowed, and her mouth twisted into an ugly scowl. She took a menacing step forward and shoved Mel back again. "Who do you think you are, _chienne?_"

Mel opened her mouth to respond, but before any words slipped past her lips a male voice said, "Maryse, leave her alone."

Mel looked up, startled to see Mike "The Miz" Mizanin standing next to her. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, and anger simmered in his clear blue eyes as he looked at the French-Canadian girl.

_"La chienne stupide parl__é__ de nouveau __à moi!" _Maryse shrieked at him. Her words went right over Mel's head, but she definitely did not sound pleased.

_"Peut-être parce que vous étiez son intimidation," _Mike replied coolly. Mel looked at him in shock. He was a senior whereas she was a junior, so she had only known him for two years, but she hadn't known that he spoke French. The fact that she couldn't understand what they were saying made her a little uneasy, but from the sounds of it Mike was defending her.

_"Vous êtes mon ami, pas le sien!"_

_ "Un fait que je viens à la question."_

Maryse looked like she'd just been slapped in the face. She furiously tossed her hair and stomped her foot, then snapped, "_Fine, avoir la fille laide._" She then shot a nasty look at Mel and spun on her heel, stalking off down the hallway toward a large group of her friends.

"Um..." Mel said, utterly confused. She had never wished that she knew French more at that moment.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, clearly not wanting to talk about he and his girlfriend's argument.

"Yes," Mel replied, suddenly feeling nervous. Mike was so handsome, and she felt very ugly in comparison to the beautiful Maryse. To top it off, Maryse was _foreign._

Mike's eyes seemed to soften, and he said, "Good. I'm glad. If she gives you anymore trouble, let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Mel answered shyly. She felt very safe with Mike, but she was too embarrassed to tell him.

Mike gave her a warm smile. "I have to get to class. Have a good first day, Melly."

Mel watched him go, her heart fluttering in her chest and her stomach doing backflips.

Maybe today hadn't started off too bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Most of Mel's morning classes seemed to go by quickly enough. Third period Math was the slowest, but that was because she wasn't too good at math. She never had been, and she didn't think she ever would be.

After fifth period ended, Mel checked her schedule and discovered that it was time for lunch. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten since breakfast, when she had a nutrition bar before sprinting out the front door to the bus. Her stomach growled loudly, as if to reinforce the fact that she needed food.

Mel made her way to the cafeteria, which was a large spacious room with floor-to-ceiling windows lining the right and left walls. All of the windows allowed a generous amount of light in, and today the bright rays of the sun poured in, washing the tables and students in a golden glow. She headed over to the lunch line, glancing at the whiteboard that hung on the wall a few feet away. Today's lunch was hamburgers and french fries. Mel's stomach seemed to do a happy dance at the mere thought of it.

After she had gotten her food-a hamburger, fries, and a Pepsi-she stood at the edge of the tables, a little anxious. She had never really had any friends, just acquaintances, so it was hell to try and find a place to sit at lunch.

Chewing her bottom lip nervously, Mel made her way over to a table that was occupied by a beautiful girl with caramel skin and golden hair, a black guy with dreads that were pulled back into a short ponytail, and another guy with dark hair and tattoos that covered his arms. All three were seniors, but they seemed to be her best bet. She sure as hell wasn't going to ask Maryse if she could sit with her and her snotty friends.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Melly. Can I sit with you guys?"

The beautiful girl and black guy both smiled immediately, warm, genuine smiles that made Mel feel like they had been waiting for her to come along and ask. "Of course you can!" the girl chirped, scooting over on the bench to make room for her.

Mel felt a great sense of relief wash over her, and she quickly sat down before they could change their minds.

"My name is Eve," the beautiful girl said, smiling that warm smile again and sticking out her hand. Mel shook it happily.

"I'm Kofi," the black guy added. "And that scary looking guy is Phil, but he hates that name so we call him Punk." He pointed at the tattooed guy.

"Damn straight I hate that name," Punk agreed, looking up from his salad at Kofi. "Bad enough I have an alcoholic father, I don't need to share his name too."

Mel bit her bottom lip. She always seemed to do that when she was nervous; it was a bad habit that she just couldn't shake. "I'm sorry to hear that," she told Punk.

Punk shrugged. "It stopped affecting me a long time ago." He went back to eating, and Mel took that as a sign that the conversation was over.

"So what classes do you have, Mel?" Eve asked, breaking the silence.

"I have first period English, second period Gym, third period Math, fourth period American Government, fifth period Chemistry, sixth period French, seventh period Study Hall, and eighth period Art," Mel listed off. She took a bite of her burger, and her stomach rejoiced.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere," Kofi said with a grin. "We have American Government together." At Mel's curious look, he added, "I flunked it last year. The tests are brutal."

"No, he flunked it because he never paid attention," Eve told Mel matter-of-factly.

"Kofi thinks he's too good to pay attention," Punk added.

Mel laughed along with them, and for the first time she felt like she belonged. These three seemed to like her, and she liked them. Eve was so sweet, and Kofi was hilarious. Punk's dry sarcasm made her laugh as well. Maybe she actually had a shot at having friends.

Lunch flew by, and when the bell rang it was almost bittersweet for Mel. Usually she would welcome the sound of the bell, because it meant she didn't have to sit alone at the table in the corner anymore. But now, when she had people to laugh and talk with, she didn't want the period to end.

Kofi gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder as they were all getting up and said, "It was really nice meeting you, Mel. Feel free to sit with us as much as you'd like."

"Thank you, Kofi," Mel said with a bright smile.

They all headed off to their classes, and as Mel walked to French, she couldn't help but think that this year was going to be her best one yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Mel walked into sixth period French, the first thought that went through her head was that she had made a huge mistake. This class was packed full of popular people, and the worst part was, Maryse sat in the back corner, surrounded by a pack of her friends. As soon as she spotted Mel, her eyes grew dark with anger, and Mel could almost feel the daggers that were shooting from Maryse's eyes going through her body.

Mel looked around for a place to sit, but all of the seats were full.

"Hey, Mel," a familiar voice called.

Mel looked to her right and spotted Mike sitting in a seat in the back of the room. She couldn't help but notice that he had chosen the seat as far away from Maryse as possible. He grinned when he saw her looking and patted the empty seat next to his.

Mel felt her cheeks redden, and she cursed herself for blushing so easily. She made her way across the room toward Mike, feeling Maryse's eyes burning into her back.

She had almost reached the empty seat when someone stuck their foot out, and before she could stop herself she was falling. She braced herself for the impact of the cold tile floor, knowing that the entire crowd would burst into laughter as soon as it happened.

The impact never came, however. When she opened her eyes, there were a pair of strong arms around her and she was leaning against a broad chest. Slowly Mel lifted her head and found herself looking into the impossibly blue eyes of Mike.

The class had gone dead silent, and Maryse looked like she wanted to punch something.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, sounding concerned.

Mel couldn't even speak. Being pressed up against him had made all of her throats vanish. She knew that he was waiting for her to answer, but she couldn't seem to force the words out.

Then Maryse called, "Looks like the little girl is mute as well as clumsy."

The class erupted in laughter, and Mel felt tears sting her eyes. She quickly tried to hide her face, pushing away from Mike at the same time. She felt a sudden urge to run out of the classroom, and she would have done it, except Mike had her by the hand.

He glared at everyone in the room, and one by one they all fell silent. He then led Mel back to where their seats were and helped her sit down. The French teacher called everyone's attention to the board, and mercifully the focus was taken away from her.

Mike nudged her knee with his and whispered, "You didn't answer my question."

"Wh-What?" Mel stammered.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked. His gaze was warm and soft, and he looked genuinely concerned for her.

"I think so," Mel whispered, melting a little inside under the intensity of his gaze. He always made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside. "Thanks to you."

Mike smiled, making the butterflies in her stomach go crazy once again. "You're welcome."

He turned to look back at the chalkboard, but his knee still rested against hers, and Mel found it very hard to focus during the rest of the period. She sprang up as soon as the bell rang, feeling a little relieved. She made her way to the door, anxious to get away from all of those judgmental stares.

She was halfway out the door when Mike grabbed her hand. "Hey, wait."

Mel turned to look at him, confused. "What is it? Did I forget something?"

"No, I just wanted to walk you to your locker," Mike said with a smile.

"But won't Maryse be angry?" Mel asked, glancing over her shoulder at where Maryse was ranting to her friends. She would love to have Mike walk with her, but she didn't want to start a war with the French-Canadian beauty.

"I really don't care if she's angry," Mike said simply. He had started walking, and Mel had fallen into step beside him without even realizing it.

"But isn't she your girlfriend?" Mel asked curiously. She didn't want to pry into his business, but this was something that she really wanted to know.

"As of earlier, nope," Mike replied, taking her books from her. It was a simple act of chivalry that surprised her, and she looked at him in newfound admiration.

"What happened?" Mel questioned, but she already knew. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"I saw her true colors when she shoved you and talked about you like that," Mike said. "I don't want to be in a relationship with someone like that. She's the ugly one, not you." He glanced at her with soft eyes and added, "And don't listen to what she said. You're beautiful."

Mel's heart melted into a puddle at her feet, and she felt like she was floating. Just hearing him say that made her want to throw herself into his arms, but she knew that she would never have the guts to. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he answered. "But you shouldn't be thanking me for something that's true."

Mel couldn't think of a response to that, so she just stayed quiet and pondered what he said.

All too soon they reached her locker, and Mike waited patiently while she fiddled with her combination and opened the door. "It was nice to see you today," he said as he handed her her books.

"It was nice to see you too," Mel replied shyly.

"I'm going to look forward to seeing you again tomorrow," Mike said truthfully.

"I'm going to look forward to seeing you too, Mike," Mel said.

"Call me Mikey," he said, and then he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he headed off down the hallway, leaving her standing there breathless and blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Mel got home after school, the first thing she did was pull her homework out of her backpack and take a seat at the granite island in the middle of the kitchen. She had always been a very dutiful student, and always got things done on time. She prided herself on it, even if it made other people label her as a nerd.

She was halfway through her French homework when her cell buzzed in the pocket of her hoodie. Puzzled, she pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

**Hey you.**

Mel blushed, remembering how Mike had caught up with her after the final bell had rung and asked for her phone number. They had exchanged them, and Mel had felt like skipping all the way home.

Chewing her bottom lip, Mel typed an answer:

**Hey.**

Almost immediately Mike's answer popped up:

**What's up?**

Mel glanced at her half-finished French homework and chewed her lip some more before replying:

**Attempting to do my French homework and failing miserably...**

Mike replied:

**Come to my house and I'll help you.**

Mel's pulse sped up considerably, and she answered:

**Really? You would do that?**

Mike responded:

**Of course. Come on over. Hang on, I'll send you my address.**

Mel was out the door and in her car before the address had even been sent.

"I just don't understand," Mel said, frustrated. She pushed the heavy French textbook across the table, unable to bear it anymore. French just wasn't her language, and it irritated her when she couldn't get the hang of it. She liked doing well on something immediately, even though she knew that life wasn't always like that.

"It's okay, you'll get it eventually," Mike reassured her. He pulled the textbook back toward them and pointed at the page that it had been open to. "Read the sentence out loud."

"Do I have to?" Mel groaned. She had never been one to quit, but she was fed up with this stupid language.

"Yes you do," Mike replied. "Or else you're going to fail French."

The thought of failing a class was horrifying to her. "Fine, fine, I'll read the stupid sentence."

"Good," Mike said with a grin.

Mel shot him a look that was not amused before returning her attention to the book. _"Susie a achet__é__ des fleurs pour Gary," _she recited, butchering some of the words.

"Good, now tell me what it says," Mike said.

Mel shot him an irritated look. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Mike said, echoing his words from earlier. "You just don't want to try."

Mel stared at the sentence, willing the words to form into something that made sense. But no matter how hard she tried, it just didn't work. "I can't do it."

"Never say you can't do something," Mike chided her. "You can do anything that you set your mind to. Now try again."

Mel took a deep breath. Mike was right, she could do this.

Focusing all of her energy on the sentence, Mel began to translate individual words instead of the entire sentence. After about five minutes, she looked up at Mike and said, "Susie bought flowers for Gary."

Mike's entire face lit up, and he said excitedly, "Yeah, you got it!"

The pride in his voice warmed Mel's heart, and she looked up at him happily, only to find that his face was much closer than she thought. His eyes were twin pools of the deepest blue, and she felt like she were drowning in them. She leaned closer and closer...

...only to quickly pull away, her face bright red. "Um...next sentence?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed, looking just as startled as she was. "That's a good idea. What's the next one say?"

_"Laura a lanc__é__ le ballon pour son chien," _Mel read, keeping her gaze locked on the book even after she had reached the end of the sentence.

"Go ahead and translate that one."  
Once again, Mel translated each separate word instead of the entire sentence. She found that it was easier that way, like putting the pieces of a puzzle together until they formed the whole picture. It took her a few minutes, but then she said, "Laura threw the ball for her dog."

"See, you're getting better," Mike said cheerfully. "If you keep this up, you'll be fluent in no time."

"Thank you for helping me," Mel said, her eyes firmly fixed on the pages of the book. She knew deep down that if she looked at him again, his eyes would pull her all the way in and she would end up screwing everything up.

It was quiet for a moment, and she got scared that she had already made him hate her just like everyone else. But then gentle fingers slid under her chin, and then her head was turning slowly to the side.

He was looking at her with the kindest and softest eyes that she had ever seen, and the emotion on his face was one that she had never seen before. His fingers slid slowly up her cheek, his touch as light as a feather, and then he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Mel's heart was racing and her breath was coming in short bursts. "Mikey...?" she whispered, using the nickname that he had given her permission to use. "What are you...?"

_"Je t'aime," _he whispered back, and then their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mel had never been kissed before, but she still knew that this kiss was amazing. Even though it caught her off guard and she'd never done it before, she found herself kissing him back automatically. All thoughts of Maryse left her mind, and her hands slid around the back of Mike's neck, holding him in place.

They kissed for another minute or so, and then Mike broke the kiss. Mel looked at him anxiously, afraid that she had done it wrong.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, his hair a little messy from when she had tangled her fingers in it. "That was even better than I'd imagined."

"You imagined kissing me?" Mel asked, her cheeks burning. Never in a million years had she thought that Mike Mizanin, senior and football star, and fantasied about kissing her.

"Yes," Mike answered, looking just as embarrassed as she did. "Quite a few times, actually."

The words that Mike had spoken before he had kissed her kept running through her head. _Je t'aime. _They sounded very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what they meant. She felt like it was really important, however. "Why?" she asked Mike curiously.

"I've liked you for quite a long time," he admitted, running his fingers through his hair, an almost sheepish look on his face.

Mel was stunned. "But...if you like me, then why were you dating Maryse?"

"I was too shy to tell you," he said, twirling his pencil between his fingers. "And then Maryse came onto me, so I gave in. I was never happy with her, though. I always wished that it was you."

"I had no idea..." Mel whispered. It was true; she had seen Mike around school before, but they had only spoken a few polite words before this year. And now she learned that he had a whole well of hidden emotions reserved just for her. It was a lot to take in.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you," Mike said, noticing the shocked expression on her face. "I just...couldn't hide it anymore..."

"Don't apologize," Mel told him a little shyly. "I like you too."

Mike's blue eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes," Mel said. After a moment's hesitation, she added, "Can we kiss some more...?"

Mike grinned. "Yes we can," he said, and then he leaned in and kissed her again.

Mike came by Mel's house the next morning and picked her up. Mel had told him that she could drive to school, but he had insisted on taking her, and she had to admit that seeing him sitting out in his truck waiting for her was an awesome sight.

"Hey," she said when she slid into the passenger seat. She had expected a similar greeting from him, but instead he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her face flared immediately and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Hey you," Mike said with a grin. He pulled out of her driveway and headed for the school, humming along to the radio.

Mel watched him as he drove. The early morning sunlight poured through the windows and illuminated his blonde hair, and his blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. She was suddenly struck by how beautiful he was, as cheesy as it may seem. He looked like a god, and the fact that he had chosen her made her feel a little light-headed.

Mike noticed her looking at him and smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, blushing and averting her gaze.

They pulled into the school parking lot and parked, and Mel unbuckled and reached for the door.

"Hang on a second," Mike said, opening his door. "I'll come around and get your door for you."

Before she could protest, he was out of the truck and making his way around to her side. He opened her door and took her hand, helping her step down onto the cracked pavement. Then he hoisted her backpack onto one shoulder and his backpack onto the other and held out his hand to her.

Mel blinked in delighted surprise. He wanted to walk into school hand-in-hand with her. The thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she took his hand happily.

They made their way across the parking lot, dodging cars that were pulling in and stepping up onto the sidewalk in front of the school. Mel could feel people staring as they approached the front doors, and her anxiety must have shown on her face because Mike pulled her protectively into his side and whispered, "Ignore them."

"They're all staring," Mel whispered back.

"Let them stare," Mike said with a smile. "They're only jealous because I have you and they don't."

Mel smiled back at him, melting at his sweet words. Before they entered the building she pulled him close to her, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Mike kissed her back immediately, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her up against him. She had to stretch up on her tiptoes to reach him, but it was worth it.

She knew that people were still staring, but in that moment it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that Mike was hers and she was his, and that was how it was going to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

More people stared when Mel entered the building with Mike, just as she knew they would. It was still unsettling to have all of those eyes on her, however, and she shifted closer to Mike and clutched his hand even tighter. Mike knew that she felt uneasy, and he stared right back at all of the people who were looking at them. Most of them looked away, but some kept looking.

They arrived at Mel's locker, and Mike reluctantly let go of her hand so she could enter her combination. Once she opened her locker, Mike handed her her backpack, and Mel proceeded to pull her books out and place them on the shelf inside. She liked putting them in alphabetical order and making sure that they lined up perfectly. It was just one of her little quirks.

Mike waited patiently for her to do her thing, and then when she was all ready he shut her locker door for her and took her hand again. They made their way to his locker, with Mel happily swinging their joined hands.

Mel waited for Mike to get his books out of his locker just like he had for her. As he was rummaging through his locker, which was considerably more messy than hers, Mel wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her forehead against his broad back.

"May I help you?" Mike asked without turning around, a teasing note to his voice.

Mel giggled and replied, "Yes you may."

Mike turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He tilted her chin up until she was looking into his eyes and smiled warmly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Mel was about to reach up and kiss him when a familiar voice shrieked, "What the hell is this?!"

Mel's heart plummeted as soon as she heard that voice, and she turned slowly to see Maryse standing in the middle of the hallway, her hands on her hips and a murderous look in her brown eyes. To be honest, Mel had forgotten all about Maryse until now. She had been too caught up in her fairytale romance with Mike to remember that there was always a witch in the fantasy. And right now, said witch was pissed.

"What does it look like?" Mike asked from behind Mel, sliding his arms around her slim waist and pulling her protectively back against his chest.

"It looks like you're getting awfully cozy with that bitch," Maryse snapped, her eyes landing on Mel. The amount of rage that burned in their chocolate depths made Mel shrink back against Mike's chest.

Mike's jaw clenched, and he glared at the French-Canadian beauty. "She is not a bitch, and you are not my girlfriend. I broke up with you yesterday, or don't you remember?"  
"Of course I remember," Maryse spat at him. Then a crafty gleam entered her eyes. "I just find it curious that you got someone new so fast. Tell me, have you fucked her yet? Since she's just a rebound and all."

Mel suddenly felt sick. It had never occurred to her that she might just be a rebound. She glanced up at Mike fearfully, but he wasn't looking at her. He was glowering at Maryse with such intensity that if looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"That's not true and you know it," he growled angrily. "I've had feelings for Mel for two years. Every minute that I was with you, I wanted to be with her instead."

"But why?!" Maryse screeched, her platinum hair flying. "I'm much more gorgeous than her, and God knows that I have a better body! What does that _thing _have that I don't have?!"

"A heart," Mike replied icily.

"Look...I don't want to start any problems," Mel said timidly, untangling herself from Mike's arms, even though she wanted to stay there forever. "I'll just go..."

"Damn right you will," Maryse said cattily.

"Shut up," Mike told Maryse. Then he took Mel back into his arms again. "Baby, don't listen to her. If you leave, then she wins. And besides, I'll be lost without you..."

His sweet words and the fact that he had called her "baby" made Mel's heart melt, and she snuggled into his arms, leaning her head against his chest. She hadn't wanted to leave anyways, she had only been trying to avoid starting a war. But it seemed that Mike was dead set on fighting Maryse, so she definitely wasn't going to stop him.

"You're such a jackass, Mike," Maryse raged. "You've told me you love me tons of times, and now all of a sudden you want nothing to do with me?! That's a really bullshit move, even for you."  
"You're one to talk," Mike shot back. "You really think that I didn't know about you and Ted?"

That stopped Maryse dead in her tracks, and the crowd of students that had gathered to watch the verbal exchange began to whisper in hushed tones. "What are you talking about?" she asked, but she suddenly sounded nervous.

"I've known you were cheating on me with him for a long time," Mike explained, tightening his arms around Mel. "I'm not stupid, Maryse. We've never done anything besides kissing, so didn't you think I'd wonder about a hickey on your neck? I sure as hell didn't leave it."

Maryse stood there uncertainly for a moment, and then she said, "So you're spreading lies about me now? Real classy, Mike."

"Just give it up," Mike sighed, sounding exasperated. "You're a shitty liar, Maryse. You always were."

While Maryse sputtered, Mel looked up at Mike curiously. She had never known that Maryse had been cheating on him. The thought of anyone cheating on Mike made her angry. Who would be stupid enough to do that, other than Maryse? Mike was too perfect to cheat on. He didn't deserve to be hurt that way.

Mike noticed her looking at him, and he smiled warmly down at her before kissing her gently. "You okay?" he whispered.

Mel nodded shyly. "I always am with you," she whispered back.

"I can't believe you dumped me for _her_," Maryse complained, trying to turn the conversation back to Mike and Mel. "She's _nothing_. She's not even pretty!"

"She's beautiful," Mike snapped. He had had enough of Maryse putting Mel down. "Unlike you, who's ugly inside and out."

Maryse gaped at that, and then she said, "How could you even say such a thing?!"

"Stop acting so innocent," Mike growled. "You're anything but, and you need to get over yourself." With that, he slammed his locker door shut and slipped his hand into Mel's once again. "Let's go, Melly."

He stormed off down the hall with Mel right at his side and Maryse left fuming behind them. As they walked, Mel glanced at him. "I never knew that she cheated on you..."

Mike shrugged. "I found out a few months ago. It didn't really bug me, though. I had never really cared that much about her to begin with."

Mel nodded. After a moment of silence, she said, "Mikey...?"  
"Yes, babe?"

"Am I just a rebound...?"

Mike stopped walking abruptly, causing her to be yanked back because he still had her by the hand. She looked at him fearfully, afraid that she had offended him. Much to her relief, he pulled her into a tight hug instead of yelling at her.

"Of course you're not," he whispered into her ear. "I could never hurt you like that."

"Never?" Mel whispered back, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Never," Mike agreed.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Mel tilted her head back and smiled at him, getting that familiar warm and fuzzy feeling once again. He seemed to inspire that feeling at least once a day.

Mike smiled back, and then he kissed her softly. "I hope Maryse didn't hurt you with the other things she said..."  
Mel shook her head. "Nothing she says can hurt me. I have you, and that proves everything that she says is wrong, because you think I'm beautiful."

"That's because you are," Mike murmured, tucking a chunk of brunette hair behind her ear. He liked to do that a lot, and Mel liked when he did it.

She felt herself blushing again, and she buried her face in his chest to try and hide it, her hands clutching the soft cotton fabric of his t-shirt.

"What are you hiding for?" Mike laughed.

"Because I can't help but blush when I'm around you," Mel admitted, her voice muffled.

Mike chuckled and tilted her chin up. "Don't hide it, I think it's adorable."

"Really? You do?" Mel asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. I like knowing that I can make you blush."

"You're the only one who can," Mel told him honestly.

Mike grinned and kissed her forehead, clearly happy to hear that.

The one minute warning bell rang, and the two of them looked at each other.

"Race you to class!" Mike exclaimed, taking off down the hallway. Mel sprinted after him, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week flew by, and before Mel knew it Homecoming Week had swung around. On Monday morning, she stood in her bedroom, trying to choose between two different sets of pajamas for Pajama Day. One set was footie pajamas, light blue and covered with adorable penguins. The other set was a pair of purple, blue, and green plaid pants and a purple long-sleeved t-shirt. They were her two favorite sets of pajamas, and she was having a really hard time deciding.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door, and Mel looked up just in time to see her big brother Zack stick his head in. "Hey Shorty, your boyfriend is here."

Mel blushed at that, and she said, "Did you let him in?"

"Nah, I left him standing out on the porch," Zack replied casually.

"Zack!" Mel cried, horrified.

"Relax!" Zack laughed. "I'm just messing with you, he's in the living room."

"You're such a jerk," Mel snapped, but she was grinning. Zack was a prankster, and she and everyone else knew it.

"Want me to send him up, or are you gonna be naked?" Zack asked, completely serious.

Mel's cheeks got even redder. "I'll be decent, Zackary!"

"Just checking!" Zack laughed before ducking out of her room and closing the door.

Mel continued to look between the two pairs of pajamas until another knock sounded on her door. "What is it with you guys and knocking?" Mel muttered to herself, then called, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly, and then Mike's voice said, "Are you fully clothed?"  
"Yes," Mel answered, rolling her eyes. "I told Zack that I was."

"Oh, he told me you were changing," Mike explained as he opened the door all the way.

Mel reminded herself to hit Zack later, then took a moment to look Mike up and down. "Aw, you look so cute!" she giggled. Mike was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and his spiky brown hair was ruffled from sleep.

Mike grinned, his bright blue eyes shining. "Thank you. I'd say the same to you, but you aren't wearing any pajamas yet."  
"I can't decide," Mel admitted, holding up the different pajamas. "Which one do you like?"

Mike studied them for a moment, and then he pointed at the penguin footie pajamas. "That one."  
Mel thought about it for a moment, then concluded that he had made the right choice. "I'll be right back, Mikey!" She went into her bathroom and shut the door, then changed into the pajamas. The fabric was extremely soft and felt good against her skin, and there was even a hood. She pulled it up over her head after making sure that her hair and makeup was perfect, and then she went back out into the bedroom.

Mike was sitting on her bed, and when she came out his eyes ran over her from head to toe. He gave her an approving smile and said, "You look adorable. I have good taste."

Mel laughed. "Yes you do. And you look adorable too." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks babe," Mike said, and then he stood up and took her hand. "Let's go, or we're going to be late."

"I can't be late!" Mel gasped, horrified.

Mike laughed. "I know, baby. Come on." He took her hand and led her down the stairs and out the front door to the truck.

When Mike and Mel walked into the high school a few minutes later, all they could see was brightly colored pajamas everywhere. It seemed like the whole school had decided to do pajama day, and Mel was thrilled to be a part of something so huge.

"Everyone is wearing pajamas, Mikey!" the petite brunette exclaimed happily, tugging on her boyfriend's hand.

"Well yeah, it's Pajama Day," Mike chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, scanning the crowd for any sign of Maryse. He wouldn't put it past the French-Canadian Diva to try and spoil he and Mel's day.

"What are you looking for, Mikey?" Mel asked, looking up at him curiously.

Mike glanced down at her. He didn't want to worry her by telling her that he was afraid Maryse would try something, but he also didn't want to lie to her. Finally, he settled on a half-truth. "I'm just keeping an eye out for trouble, babe."

"Trouble?" Mel asked, a faint note of concern in her voice. "What kind of trouble?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. Nothing in particular," Mike tried to reassure her, but Mel had obviously caught on to the fact that something was amiss.

"Is it Maryse?" she asked solemnly, looking up at him.

Mike looked back at her, clearly struggling with what to say.

"Please tell me the truth, Mikey," Mel said in the cutest voice she could manage. She gazed up at him, giving him her best puppy-eyed look.

"Okay," Mike relented. "Maryse texted me this morning and told me that she was planning to do something to you today. I was looking around to try and find her."

"Oh," Mel said in a small voice. She supposed she should have seen this coming, but she didn't think that Maryse would actually do anything to her. Apparently she had been wrong.

"Don't worry," Mike said when he saw the frightened look on her face. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Mel nodded and leaned into him, not wanting to leave his side. Unfortunately, class started in five minutes, and Mike didn't have the same first period class as her.

Mike wrapped his arm tightly around her, feeling a strong determination to protect her. He wouldn't let his bitchy ex-girlfriend lay a single finger on her, and if she did then he would rip it right off.

When the bell rang five minutes later, Mel clung to Mike fearfully. "I don't want to leave you," she said anxiously. "She'll hurt me, Mikey, please..."  
Mike was torn. He didn't want to leave Mel, but he couldn't be late to class. And he couldn't skip school again. "Melly, I will meet you right here after first period, okay?" he said, taking her face into his hands and looking into her eyes. "I'll be standing right here, and as soon as I see you I'll grab you and hold you tight and never let you go. I'll protect you."  
Tears were rolling down Mel's cheeks, and she whispered, "Do you promise?"

It broke his heart to see her cry, and he gently wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I promise, baby."

Mel nodded, burying her face into his chest and clutching his t-shirt tightly in her hands.

Mike ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Do you remember our song, baby?"  
"I could never forget," Mel whispered, looking up at him with love in her hazel eyes. On their way to school this morning, a song called "Invisible" by Hunter Hayes had come on over the radio that had perfectly described she and Mike's budding relationship, especially the chorus:

_Trust the one whose been where you are wishing it was sticks and stones._

_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone._

_You're not invisible._

_Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now._

_Someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be,_

_Invisible._

_Oh, invisible._

Right then and there, they had decided that that would be their song. The fact that Mike was referencing their song let her know that he was telling her to be strong and persevere, and they would be together again soon.

Mel reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply. She put everything that she felt for him into it, and he kissed her back with just as much passion. When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you."  
Mike stroked her cheek, then pressed another soft kiss on her lips before replying, "I love you too."

The one-minute warning bell rang, and Mel backed slowly away from Mike. Their joined hands slipped apart, and Mel felt an immediate emptiness without him. She took one last look at him, struggling not to burst into tears, then spun around and ran for her classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the week was a tense time for Mel. She was always on the lookout for Maryse, afraid that she was going to try and do something. Mike spent as much time as he could with her, wanting to be near her at all times so he could protect her. Somehow she made it through Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and when the final bell rang on Friday, she felt more excited than afraid. Tonight was the Homecoming Game, and she was going to get to cheer Mike and the rest of their football team on.

Mike had to go straight to the team locker room after school, so Mel headed home to get ready for the game. When she burst through the front door all excited, Zack took one look at her and laughed. "Excited much?"

"Zack, it's Homecoming," Mel giggled. "Of course I'm excited! Not only that but I get to go and cheer on my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, your man is the quarterback," Zack said.

"Yep!" Mel chirped, pride shining in her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready!"

"Okay, have fun, Shorty," Zack grinned. He was happy to see her so excited about something. Ever since Mike had walked into her life, she had been so much more bubbly and full of life. He made her happy, and that made Zack happy.

"I will!" Mel exclaimed, and then she ran up to her room, taking the stairs two at a time. She flung her closet doors open and stood there for a moment, pondering what to wear. She pulled out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a purple tank top, and laid them out on the bed. Then she went over to her dresser and picked up the jersey that Mike had given her yesterday. It was his jersey that he would normally wear for away games, but since he was playing at home tonight he had given it to her so she could wear it to the game. It was orange with a purple 43 on the front and back, and 'Mizanin' printed above the number on the back, also in purple. The one Mike would be wearing tonight was purple with orange lettering.

The scent of his cologne reached her as soon as she lifted it up, and she immediately relaxed. She loved the smell of his cologne. There were grass stains in some spots on the jersey, but she didn't care.

After she had wiggled into the jeans and tank top, she pulled the jersey down over her head. It was huge on her, and the sleeves hung down past her elbows. Mike was a good deal taller than her, so she felt dwarfed in the flowy fabric. She tied the hem of the jersey behind her back with a ponytail so it now longer went down to her knees, and then she put on a pair of knee-high brown boots with buckles on the sides. After her outfit was complete, she went into the bathroom and opened a package of pastels. She chose the orange and purple ones and drew Mike's initials on one of her cheeks, and his number on the other. She put a sparkly purple headband on to complete the look, and then she studied herself in the mirror. The girl who looked back at her was happy and beautiful, her cheeks flushed with excitement. Satisfied, Mel turned the bathroom light off and ran downstairs.

Zack looked up when he heard her come down, and he smiled when he saw her. "You look great, Shorty."  
"Thanks Zack," Mel replied, smiling back. She grabbed her purse and keys off of the counter and opened the front door. "I'm going to go now!"

"Bye Melly!" Zack called from the couch.

"Bye!" Mel called back, and then she was out the door in a whirlwind of purple and orange.

It was the final seconds of the game, and the clock was ticking down. The stormy skies had opened up about fifteen minutes earlier, and the pouring rain had turned the field into mud. Mel stood in the first row of the stands with Eve, Kofi, and Punk, and they along with the rest of their school watched anxiously as their team attempted to mount a comeback. The Wolverines were down by six; all it would take was one touchdown and they would win.

Mel bit her lip hard as the two teams crashed together. Mike danced back, looking for an open player to pass to. Everyone was covered, however, and the opposing team's defenders were closing in fast. Just when Mel thought Mike was going to get sacked, he sprinted forward and managed to slip through a gap in the defense. He took off down the field, and the crowd erupted as he crossed the goal line for the game-winning touchdown. Mel screamed along with them, even doing a little dance. Her boyfriend had won the game; she was the happiest girl in the world.

The rest of their team all piled onto Mike, cheering and slapping him on the back. Mike gave them all high-fives, and then he pulled his helmet off and jogged over to the stands. He was covered in mud from head to toe and his hair was plastered to his forehead because of the rain, but there was an excited glow in his blue eyes and a smile on his face.

Mel saw him coming and leaned forward, bracing her hands on the railing in front of her for support. Mike kissed her deeply, and she smiled against his lips. When they broke apart, she looked at him happily and said, "I'm so proud of you!"

Mike grinned. "Thanks baby. I have to go and change, but I'll meet you outside of the locker room so we can go get some dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" Mel said.

He kissed her one last time, and then he trotted off to join the rest of his team. Mel watched him go, feeling so warm inside.

Never in a million years had she thought that she would find someone who made her feel so happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Mike returned from the locker room, Mel felt her breath catch in her throat. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and dark jeans, and his dark hair had dried into its usual spikiness. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked. _And he's all mine. _That thought thrilled her even more.

He smiled that bright smile that he reserved just for her as he came near. "Hey you."

Mel smiled back. "Hey. You look good. Really good."

"You look good too," Mike said, kissing her cheek lightly. "But you always do."

Mel blushed deeply, which made him grin.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

Mel took it, and they walked to the front doors together. They drew a few curious looks, but most people seemed to have gotten used to them as a couple, and some had even grown to accept it. All except for Maryse and her little group, of course.

"So where are we going for dinner, baby?" Mel chirped, swinging their joined hands happily. There was nothing better to her than holding his hand.

"Somewhere really special," Mike responded with a smile. He said nothing more, and she decided not to push him. Besides, she wanted it to be a surprise.

They headed out into the parking lot, and Mike opened the passenger door of his truck and helped her in. Once she was seated, he shut the door and then got in on his side. He started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

Mel gazed out the window as they went down various streets, trying to figure out where they were going. They weren't heading into the main part of town, where most of the restaurants were. She found that a little odd, but decided that they must be going to a smaller place.

When they pulled into Mike's driveway, she was completely and utterly confused. She turned to look at him curiously. "Mike? What are we doing at your house?"

Mike hopped out of the truck and went around to her side, helping her out. "You'll see," he said with a warm smile.

Taking her hand, he led her up the front steps and inside the house. Once inside, they kicked off their shoes, and then she followed him into the kitchen.

What she saw there made her stop dead.

The lights in the kitchen had been dimmed, and candles sat on the counters and shelves. The dining table had been covered with a white tablecloth and plates and silverware had been set out. A glass vase full of a dozen beautiful red roses sat in the middle of the table, completing the romantic look.

"Oh Mike..." Mel breathed, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. "Did you do all this...?"

"Of course," Mike murmured, leading her forward by the hand. "I could have gotten us reservations to a normal restaurant, but I wanted to do something special instead." He pulled one of the two chairs out, and Mel sat down, still amazed.

She was looking over the table when she realized something. "Where's the food?"

Mike smiled and walked over to the kitchen area. "I'm going to cook it for us."

"You can cook?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he said, opening the fridge and pulling a few things out. "My parents work a lot and are rarely here, so I taught myself how to make meals. I got tired of sandwiches every night." He pulled out a bowl and set it on the counter, then opened up a bag of lettuce and tossed it in.

She sat and watched him make the food for awhile, fascinated by how skilled he seemed to be. He added spices and flavoring to the dishes he made the confidence of someone who had done it hundreds of times before. This was a side of him that she never would have guessed existed.

Finally, he made his way back to the table, carrying plates in his hands. He set one in front of her, and her mouth watered at the sight of fried chicken and homemade mashed potatoes and gravy. Chicken was her favorite food, and it warmed her heart to see that Mike had remembered that.

He also set a large bowl full of salad in the middle of the table, and filled their glasses with cold water. Once the food had been distributed, he took his seat and they dug in.

The chicken was delicious, and Mel gobbled it all down hungrily. The mashed potatoes and gravy were just as good as the chicken, and by the end of the meal she was full and extremely impressed with Mike's cooking skills.

Mike seemed to notice how much she liked her meal, because he grinned at her from across the table. "Did you like it?"

"Yes," Mel replied, her cheeks reddening a little. She hadn't meant to eat so fast, she had just been really hungry.

"Good," Mike said happily. "I was hoping you would. I have something for you, by the way."

"Really?" Mel exclaimed, surprised. "What is it?"

In answer, Mike slid a rectangular black box across the table toward her. Mel blinked and picked it up, looking up at him curiously. Mike just smiled and motioned for her to open it.

Mel lifted the lid and gasped. A beautiful diamond heart-shaped pendent was nestled in the red velvet inside, attached to a delicate silver chain. When she lifted it out, the candlelight struck the diamonds and sent sparkling shafts of light everywhere.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Mike...it's so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you, but it'll have to do," Mike said with a warm smile. "Here, let me help you." He got up and moved around behind her, clasping the chain around her neck. Mel ran her fingers lightly over the heart and looked up at him, feeling an intense surge of love for him when their eyes met.

"I love you," she said for the first time.

"I love you too," Mike replied, smiling. Then he bent his head and kissed her, and she knew that he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Mel woke up on Saturday morning, the first thing she realized was that it the Homecoming Dance was that night. Mike had asked her to go with him before he had dropped her off last night, and the thought of it excited her so much that she sprang out of bed. She went downstairs and skipped into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Hey little sis. It's about time you woke up."

Mel jumped about a foot and spun around, her heart hammering in her chest. "Zack! Don't scare me like that!"

Zack laughed from where he was sitting on the couch. "Sorry Melly, I thought you saw me when you came downstairs."

"No," Mel replied, embarrassed.

"Oh," Zack said, and then he grinned. "Well, I saw you. What made you so happy that you decided to skip around the kitchen?"

"The Homecoming Dance is tonight!" Mel chirped, pulling a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. She set it on the counter and opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a glass.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Zack said, remembering. "I'm guessing you're going with your boyfriend?"  
Mel felt a little thrill of happiness run through her. She still wasn't quite used to referring to Mike as her boyfriend, but she loved the fact that he was. "Yep! He is!"

"Am I going to have to give you the talk?" Zack asked.

"The talk?" Mel repeated, clearly confused.

"Yeah, you know, about sex," Zack said simply, his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Mel's face turned bright red at that, and she squeaked, "What?!"

"Yeah, you know what happens after dances," Zack said, glancing at her for a moment before returning his attention to the TV. "Everyone goes back to their houses and has sex."

"Really?" Mel said, eyes wide. The thought of being with Mike in that way wasn't horrifying. In fact, she actually liked the thought of it. But they had only been together for two weeks, and Mel didn't want Mike thinking that she was easy.

Zack grinned at her. "I'm just kidding, kiddo. Some people do that, but you sure as hell aren't."

"Oh," Mel said, relaxing. She glanced at the clock and gasped, "Eve is going to be here soon!"

That seemed to catch Zack's attention. His head snapped around, and he said, "Eve is coming over here?"

"Yes!" Mel said excitedly. A few days ago she had brought Eve over, and she and Zack and chatted for awhile while Mel had gone to the bathroom. When she came out, the two of them both had huge grins on their faces.

"That's weird," Zack murmured. "I thought I was supposed to pick her up at her house."

Mel stopped halfway up the stairs and turned slowly to look at him. "Wait, what?"

"I was supposed pick Eve up at her house," Zack repeated. "You know, to take her to the dance."

Mel's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "Wait..._you're _the hot date that she was going on about at lunch?" Yesterday Eve had been talking about the guy who was going to take her, but she had refused to tell them who it was.

A gigantic grin spread across Zack's face. "She called me hot?"

Mel was in shock. It wasn't that the thought of her best friend and her brother dating disturbed her, it was just the fact that she was finding out about it now.

Her head swimming with this new information, Mel went upstairs to her room to get ready for the dance.

When Eve arrived a half hour later, she found Mel in the bathroom, already in her dress and straightening her hair. "Melly, you look so beautiful," she gasped, stopping in the doorway.

Mel was in a short red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a silver sparkly belt. She looked up when she heard Eve's voice and smiled warmly. "You really think so, Eve?"

"I know so," Eve replied. "Mike isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you. Or his hands."  
Mel blushed and then straightened up, putting the flat iron down. "Do you need help getting into your dress, Eve?"

"Yes please," Eve replied, laying out a dress bag on Mel's bed. She unzipped it to reveal a short one-shoulder dark purple dress, with gold sequins sewn to the hem and bodice. Mel thought it was beautiful already, but when she zipped Eve into it it became gorgeous.

"How do I look?" Eve asked, doing a little twirl.

"Gorgeous," Mel said in awe.

Eve smiled, but before she could reply there was a knock on the door.

"Mel," Zack called. "Your boyfriend is here."

Mel's eyes lit up, and she grabbed Eve's hand. "Let's go!"

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they found Mike and Zack waiting by the door. Mike looked even more handsome than usual in a tux and red tie, and Zack was dressed similarly except for a purple tie. They both looked amazing.

Mel went over to Mike, who gazed at her with a wondrous look in his blue eyes. "Melly..." he breathed. "You look...stunning..."

Mel bit her bottom lip, taking in the sight of him. "You look so handsome."

Mike smiled, and then he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Mel happily took it, and he led her out the door to his truck.

The dance was being held in the gym of the high school, which had been decorated so well that it didn't even look like a gym anymore. Orange and purple streamers had been hung from the rafters, and purple and orange balloons were everywhere. The back part of the gym held tables and chairs, and the front part was the dance floor. Fast-paced music was playing when Mel, Mike, Zack, and Eve entered, but it wound down to an end and changed to a slow song.

Mike tugged gently on Mel's hand, looking down at her with soft eyes. "Dance with me?"

Mel nodded happily and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor, which was now packed with couples. Mike pulled her into his arms, and it was then that she recognized the song that was playing. It was called "Wait for Me" by Theory of a Deadman, and it was one of her favorites.

Apparently it was one of Mike's favorites too, because he was singing the lyrics softly in her ear as they swayed slowly to the music. Mel leaned her head against his chest, feeling so warm and happy. Not only that, but she felt in love. It was a feeling that she had never felt before, but she really, really liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the dance went really well. Mel and Mike danced to every slow song, and walked around holding hands when one wasn't playing. Zack and Eve were pretty much inseparable, and Mel found it absolutely adorable. They danced and laughed, and Eve looked really happy.

They met up with Kofi and Punk about an hour later. Kofi was dressed like Mike and Zack, in a tux with a light blue tie. His date, a pretty black girl named Naomi, was holding his hand and looked stunning in a long blue dress. Punk, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button-up shirt. The sleeves of the shirt had been rolled back, revealing some of the tattoos on his forearms. He didn't believe in ties, and he'd come alone.

Mel felt bad that Punk didn't have anyone, and she tugged gently on Mike's hand. "Mikey, can I dance with him? Just this once?"

"Of course," Mike said with a warm smile.

Mel hugged him tight. "Thank you!" Then she ran over to Punk and grabbed his hand, tugging him out onto the crowded dance floor.

Punk looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you!" Mel exclaimed cheerfully. She put her arms around his neck and smiled brightly up at him.

Punk smiled back slowly, and then he placed his hands on her hips and started moving to the music. They swayed together, and Mel rested her head on his shoulder happily. After a moment, he pulled her closer and allowed himself to relax.

It seemed like the song ended too soon, and Mel stepped back and smiled shyly at him. "Thank you for the dance."

"Thank you for dancing with me," Punk replied with an equally shy smile.

Mel went back to where Mike stood by one of the tables. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his familiar scent.

Mike hugged her back, a little surprised at how sudden it had been. It didn't mean that he didn't like it, though. He loved it whenever he got to hold Mel.

"Thank you for letting me do that," she murmured, leaning her head against his chest. "It meant a lot to him."

"You're welcome, baby," Mike said, stroking her straightened hair.

Mel lifted her head out of his chest and looked around. The dance was winding to a close; people were starting to trickle out of the gym, heading to the parking lot. Despite all of this, Mel didn't want it to end. This night had been magical, and she wanted to stretch it out as long as possible.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mike asked, taking her hand as they walked toward the exit.

Mel glanced over at Zack and Eve. From the snippets of conversation that she could overhear, they were going back to her place. Which meant that her house would be empty...

"Can we go back to my house?" she asked, looking up at Mike hopefully.

Mike smiled. "Sure. We have to go there eventually anyways."

When they got back to Mel's house, they took their shoes off and left them by the door. Then Mel took Mike's hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Mike sat down, looking around her room curiously.

"Do you like it?" Mel asked, sitting cross-legged on her purple bedspread. She still had her dress on, and she smoothed it down so it covered her upper legs.

"It reminds me of you," Mike replied, turning to face her. "It's bright and happy."  
Mel melted a little. She scooted forward until she was closer to him, their legs touching. Slowly, she reached out a hand and gently brushed her fingers across his cheek. Mike leaned into her touch, relaxing immediately.

Mel chewed her bottom lip as she gazed at him. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming urge to let him know how much he meant to her. She said, "I love you so much, Mikey. You mean the world to me. I never thought that we would end up together, but I'm so happy that we did. So happy."

Mike's eyes softened, and he placed his hand over hers, holding it on his cheek. "I love you too, Melly. I'm so glad that you decided to let me in, and you're my everything. I know this may sound odd because we only started dating two weeks ago, but I want to be with you forever."

Tears sprang up in Mel's eyes, and she whispered, "I want to be with you forever too."

Mikey leaned in close and kissed her deeply, and Mel kissed him back. The kiss grew in intensity until they were both clinging to each other, Mel's arms around his neck and his hands on her waist.

Mel took Mike's hands and guided them around to her back, where the zipper of her dress was. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes, biting her bottom lip.

Mike's eyes glowed with love and passion, and he slowly unzipped her dress. Mel helped him get her out of it, and then she kissed him again as she slid his jacket off of his shoulders. She nipped at his bottom lip as she unbuttoned his shirt, and then she ran her fingers down his chest and abs, making him shiver.

Mike lay her on her back, and the rest of their clothes hit the floor. Mel looked up at him, her hazel eyes full of love. Mike gazed back at her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. "Are you sure you want this?" he whispered.

Mel ran her hands slowly down his muscular arms, then lifted her head a little and kissed him softly. "I'm sure," she whispered against his lips. "_Je t'aime._"

Mike kissed her back passionately. "_Je t'aime._"

About twenty minutes later, the two of them lay tangled in the blankets of Mel's bed. Her head rested on Mike's bare chest, and he was running his fingers through her soft hair. He bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer to him in the process.

Mel intertwined her fingers with his, kissing his knuckles. Then she snuggled into him and fell into a deep, contented sleep, Mike following only a few seconds after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mel opened her eyes to bright sunlight streaming through the curtains of her room. Some of the light had spilled onto the bed, warming her legs under the blanket. She murmured sleepily and snuggled down further into the covers, only to freeze when her hand brushed a muscular arm that rested right next to hers. That was weird...

Suddenly, the memory of what happened last night struck her, and her cheeks burned as it all came running back. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside too though, and she didn't regret what she and Mike had done at all. It had been perfect.

Mel turned her head to the side and looked at Mike. He was still asleep, his breathing even and his face peaceful. The blankets were around his waist, and Mel drank in the sight of his muscular torso. The fact that he was all hers still made her head spin.

Mike stirred suddenly, and his eyes cracked open, the sunlight striking him directly in the face and causing his blue eyes to sparkle like precious gems. He smiled when he saw her looking at him. "Hey you."

"Hey," Mel murmured, snuggling into his side happily. Mike put an arm around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Last night was perfect," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair.

Mel relaxed at his touch and smiled. "Yes it was."

Mike was about to say something else when the door to her bedroom swung open, and Zack stared at them from the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Shit," Mike muttered, looking sheepish. He reached for the blanket and tugged it up over his bare chest, even though Zack had already seen enough to assume he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Zack," Mel said, sitting up while holding the sheets to her chest. She didn't know what else to say; she had totally forgotten about her brother.

Zack looked like he was struggling with what to say, and then he finally said, "Well, I guess I should have given you the talk after all."

Mel chewed her bottom lip, then glanced at Mike. He was watching Zack closely, looking like he was waiting for him to attack.

Zack noticed the look that Mike was giving him. "Relax, bro. I'm not going to kill you, even though I kind of want to. My sister is old enough to make her own choices, and if she chose to sleep with you, then okay. I know she wouldn't have let that happen if she didn't love you." He looked at Mel. "You did want this to happen, right?"

Mel nodded, embarrassed.

"Okay, then we're good," Zack said with a shrug. "Just...try not to make a habit out of doing this..."

"We won't," Mel replied, blushing.

"Good," Zack said. "I'll just leave you two alone..." He stood there awkwardly for another moment before turning to go.

As his head turned to the side, Mel spotted something on the tanned skin of his neck. "Zack...is that a hickey?"

Zack froze, and his hand came up to cover the mark. "Um..."

The realization of what had occurred struck Mel suddenly, and a grin slowly spread across her face as she said, "Did you spend the night at Eve's?"  
For the first time in a long time, Mel witnessed her older brother blush. "Er...no..." he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. That was a clear sign that he was lying.

"You did," Mel gasped. The grin on her face got even wider. "That's why you went so easy on Mike and I! You and Eve did the same thing!"

"What? No," Zack said, but then he sighed and added, "Okay yeah, we did. But don't go blabbing about it to everyone, understand?"

"Understood!" Mel chirped. She made a mental note to ask Eve about her experience on Monday. She knew that her best friend would want details about her own night with Mike, and she was willing to give some of them up. Not all of them, though; some of the things they did, she wanted to keep to herself.

"Okay good," Zack said. He removed his hand from his neck and reached for the door. "Put some clothes on sometime soon, okay?"

"No promises," Mel giggled, leaning into Mike's chest. Mike smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

Zack rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Well that was awkward," Mike sighed, leaning back against the headboard and letting out the breath that he had been holding. He let go of the blankets and they fell back around his waist again.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about him," Mel murmured, softly kissing his shoulder.

Mike smiled. "It was that good, huh?"

Mel laughed. "Yes babe, it was so good that I pretty much forgot about my brother."

That made Mike's smile grow wider, and Mel pulled his head gently down to hers and kissed him softly.

"You wanna go again?" he mumbled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Hm," Mel said, pretending to think about it. "I don't know, I'm still pretty tired..."

"Oh," Mike said, sounding disappointed.

Mel kissed him again. "I'm just kidding, baby. Of course I want to go again."

Mike grinned and kissed her back, and the two of them proceeded to waste the afternoon away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Monday dawned bright and early, and Mel groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. She was tired from her weekend of fun and a little sore from the other type of fun and that she and Mike had had.

She took a quick shower, scrubbing away the leftover residue of the weekend. It was hard to believe that it had flown by so fast, and now she had to go back to school. She turned the water off after about fifteen minutes and got out, snatching up a towel from the rack beside the door. After she dried off, she wrapped the damp towel around herself and padded out into her bedroom. She studied the clothes in her closet for quite awhile before finally deciding on some black boots, mismatched socks, a pair of dark blue jeans with some stylish rips in them, and a blue and purple plaid shirt. Once she was dressed, she picked up the diamond heart necklace that Mike had given her a few days ago and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when she saw it glinting at her throat.

Snatching her backpack from its place next to her bed, Mel trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic container full of fresh strawberries. She took off the lid and popped one in her mouth, and she chewed it slowly as she waited for the coffee that she was making to be ready.

"Hey Shorty," Zack yawned, coming out of his own bedroom. His brown hair was ruffled from sleep, and it was clear by the rapid blinking of his eyes that he was trying to wake himself up.

"Hey big brother," Mel greeted him, pulling the pot of coffee off of the maker. She poured some into her to-go cup and a little cream and two sugars so it would taste just how she liked it. She snapped the lid into place just as a horn sounded outside. "That's Mikey! I have to go!" She snatched up another strawberry from the container, kissed Zack on the cheek, and raced out the front door.

Mike gave her a warm smile when she slid into the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss her hello. "You taste like strawberries," he chuckled, waiting for her to fasten her seatbelt before pulling out of her driveway and heading in the direction of the high school.

Mel grinned and took a bite out of the strawberry that she had grabbed before leaving. "Thanks!"

They turned into the school's parking lot a few minutes later, and Mike helped Mel out of the car. He held her coffee for her while she yanked her backpack out from where it had gotten stuck under the seat, and then he swapped the cup for her bag. He carried her backpack over his shoulder with his own, his other hand holding her free hand.

When they got inside the building, the first thing that Mel noticed was that people were staring at them. That was something she was used to by now, but this time they were whispering to each other and throwing nasty glances at her. Confused, she looked up at Mike but he didn't seem to notice.

They reached her locker, and as Mel was pulling out the materials that she would need for her first class, Mike exclaimed, "Shit! I forgot that I have to go ask my Math teacher a question! I'll be right back, okay babe?"

"Okay," Mel responded, a little sad that he was leaving her, even for a moment. He kissed her gently and then raced off, disappearing into the thick throng of students almost immediately.

Mel turned back to her locker, and she was searching for her Psychology notebook when a familiar voice said, "So was it fun, _chienne?_"

Sighing, Mel turned to face Maryse, sick of her snooty little attitude and her lilting French accent. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The sex with Mike," Maryse said airily, leaning up against the locker next to Mel's and examining her perfectly manicured nails.

Mel froze, her breath catching in her throat. "How do you know about that?" she managed to choke out.

"I have people," Maryse answered, quirking an eyebrow at the petite brunette. "People who know things."

"That doesn't matter," Mel said briskly, struggling to regain her composure. "What happens between Mike and I is none of your business. Now go away."

As she turned back to her locker, Maryse said, "You know you're just a rebound."

Mel whirled around, truly pissed off now. "I am not a rebound! Mike loves me!"

Maryse's laugh was musical. "Please. Open your eyes, _petite fille_. He only used you for sex. Mike has always had an insatiable appetite." She smirked knowingly, and the sight of it made Mel sick.

"That's not true," the tiny brunette whispered hoarsely. "Mike loves me. He told me so..."

"You can't honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you've never been lied to before," Maryse said. "This lie is obvious. He used you, _mon ami._ He doesn't love you. _Je suis le seul qu'il ait jamais aim__é__e._"

Mel just stared at her, her heart plummeting into the pit of her stomach. Could what she said be true? Had Mike only used her? Part of her didn't believe it, but the other part of her...

"Think about it," Maryse urged, and then she was gone in a puff of expensive perfume and a flash of platinum hair.

Mel stood there and watched her go, suddenly feeling more alone than ever before and not knowing what to believe. She knew that Mike loved her, but Maryse had sounded so convincing...

Her head was spinning, and she wanted to just lay down and cry. She didn't know who to trust, and as much as she loved Mike, she had no idea if Maryse was telling the truth or not.

She had never felt so confused and desperate as she did now, and all that she could think about was that someone was playing her for a fool. The question that still needed answering, however, was who.


	14. Chapter 14

** Melly,**

** I know you're tired and worn out from school and work, and I made this extra long and special to try and make you feel better, so I apologize for the extended wait. I hope I brightened your day even just a little bit. If I made you smile, then I've done my job as your best friend. :)**

** -Kaela**

**Chapter 14**

Mel was still standing there when Mike returned, carrying his Math textbook under one arm. He smiled when he saw her, but the smile quickly died when she didn't smile back. "Is everything okay?"

Mel chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, debating what to say. Finally, she just spat it out. "Did you use me for sex?"  
Mike looked taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me," Mel said, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know if she was more angry or sad. She was so confused. _"Did you use me?"_

Mike stared at her, a stunned look in those impossibly clear blue eyes. Somehow, the fact that he seemed so surprised only made her angrier, and she took a step forward and got in his face, waiting for his answer.

"Of course not," he breathed at last. "I never would...I..."

"Tell me the truth!" Mel cried, causing the people around them to turn and stare. She didn't care; she just held his gaze.

"I am," Mike said, looking right back at her. Her eyes were full of pain and fear, and he wondered what could possibly have gone wrong in the ten minutes he was gone. What had occurred to make her so angry with him? They had been fine earlier. He didn't understand.

Mel struggled to keep the tears from falling, but she failed miserably. They spilled down her cheeks and fell to the scuffed floor, allowing everyone to see just how upset she was. She swiped them away ferociously, but they continued to fall despite her best efforts. "I don't believe you," she whispered, her voice quivering.

Mike looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach. He just looked at her, not even bothering to hide the pain on his face. The sight of that only made Mel hurt more, and the hurt made her even angrier. She slammed both of her hands into his broad chest, shoving him hard and causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"No!" she screamed, her hair flying around her. "You're not allowed to be hurt! _You _hurt _me!_"

"I didn't," Mike replied, his voice steady and calm. He knew that Mel had a lot of repressed pain buried deep down, and he also knew that she was only lashing out because someone had said something to provoke her. He refused to make it worse by raising his voice at her. That would only drive her further away, and he couldn't lose her. "Someone else did, not me."

"Shut up!" Mel cried, pounding her fists against his chest. "Shut up! Shut up! It was you!"

Mike stood there and let her beat on him, hating to see her cry. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and soothe her, but he knew that she would only shove him away. "Not me," he whispered.

Mel clamped her hands tightly over her ears. "No...you hurt me...you used me...you did..."

"I never did," Mike said, gently taking her wrists and lowering her hands from her ears. "Remember who I am. I love you. You know that."

Mel shook her head, refusing to hear what he was saying. Something inside of her was keeping her from falling into his arms and believing him, something extremely strong. She had been hurt so many times before that she couldn't let herself trust him. Trust led to betrayal, and she couldn't handle anymore of the latter.

So she lashed out even more and slapped him hard across the face.

Mike didn't even flinch. Instead, he did the opposite of what she expected and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his muscular arms tightly around her. Mel continued to struggle, thrashing around and crying, "Let go of me! Let go!" But Mike held her tight, and suddenly the barrier within her gave in. A surge of emotion poured forward, and she collapsed against his chest, sobbing so hard that she surprised even herself. All of the pain and fear and anger that she had been holding back for so long came rushing out, and her tiny body trembled from the force of it.

As for Mike, he just held her close, knowing that she was finally letting go. A large crowd had gathered by now, but neither of them cared. He simply turned so his back was to them, shielding his girlfriend from their judgmental stares. Her tears were soaking into his shirt, but he didn't mind. He knew that this was a big moment for her, and that after this she would finally be able to let him in.

Some impulse made him turn his head, and he spotted Maryse hanging back at the edge of the crowd. There was an angry look in her eyes and her glossy lips were twisted into a scowl. She noticed him looking and met his gaze for the briefest of seconds. He had just enough time to see an evil gleam in their brown depths before she whipped around and stalked away, shoving people aside so she could get through.

_Ah,_ he thought, _so that's who put these ideas into Melly's head._ He was angered by that, but he felt no need to go after her and accuse her of it. She had actually helped he and Mel's relationship by getting her to let her walls down. If anything, he should thank her.

When Mel had finally managed to calm down to sniffles and soft whimpers, Mike gently helped her up. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you out of here."

Mel looked hesitant for a moment, but she saw the love in his eyes and knew that everything he had told her earlier was true. She gripped his arm tightly and allowed him to lead her toward the front doors. The crowd of students parted before them just like Moses parted the Red Sea, and Mel kept her eyes on the floor as they moved along. They reached the heavy double doors, and Mike pushed them open and guided her out with a gentle hand on the small of her back. Then the doors swung shut behind them, and the only sound was the wind whistling through the trees. The sound the ruffling leaves made was similar to a gentle sigh, and to Mel it was as if even nature approved of her finally letting go.

"Where are we going?" Mel asked tiredly as Mike led her across the parking lot. She hunched down into her sweatshirt, trying to protect herself from the cold. She had left her jacket back in her locker.

Mike noticed, and he shrugged out of his purple and orange letter jacket and handed it to her. Mel pulled it on and then slipped her hand back into his once again. She was afraid that he was angry with her, and she didn't want to let go of him. He didn't seem angry, but she didn't know for sure.

"A special place," Mike murmured as he opened the passenger door of his truck. He helped her up into the seat just like he always did, and waited until she was safely inside before shutting the door. Then he went around to his side and hopped in, and in no time they were heading down a road that led out of their tiny town.

Mel looked out the window, her curiosity peaking. She forgot her concerns about Mike and said, "Mikey, why are we heading out of town."

"Be patient, babe," Mike replied, shooting her a warm smile before returning his attention to the road ahead.

The fact that he had called her "babe" put her fears to rest, and she settled back in her seat and looked back out the window. Fields flashed past, the crops contained in their fences brown and dying. Even so, it was a beautiful day; the sun was shining overhead, slowly driving away the cold. Mel let its rays warm her face, and for the briefest moment she felt happy.

About fifteen minutes later, Mike pulled off of the main road onto a dirt one. They bumped along, and soon thick trees and brush lined the road on either side. They drove for awhile longer before Mike pulled the truck over to the right side and put it in park.

Mel looked around, confused. Nothing but trees surrounded them. "Mikey, what...?"

Mike kissed her gently, hushing her for the moment. "Just follow me," he whispered after they broke apart.

He got out of the truck and opened Mel's door for her, this time placing his hands on her hips and lifting her out. He set her gently on the ground, and then he held his hand out to her.

Mel took it immediately, curious as to why they were out in the middle of nowhere. Mike led her through the grass to the edge of the trees, and as he moved aside a few ferns she saw a faded path that stretched off into the depths of the forest. It had been overgrown and was impossible to see from the road. That fact alone told her that Mike had been here before.

They followed the winding path for a ways before a wall of ferns blocked their way. Mike turned to her and smiled. "We're here."

"Where?" Mel questioned, but he simply motioned for her to go ahead.

She took a hesitant step forward and reached out, brushing the ferns out of her way. Then she ducked through the small hole she had made and straightened up. What she saw made her gasp with wonder.

A large clearing stretched out in front of her, trees pressing in on it from every side. Soft grass still carpeted the ground here, most likely because the tops of the trees above formed a protective green canopy. Golden sunlight streamed through the gaps and dappled the ground and foliage here and there, and when a breath of wind happened by, the trees shifted with it, causing the sunlight to fly all over the place. The clearing felt magical, and Mel walked slowly out into the center, turning in a circle and taking everything in.

The faint rustle of leaves behind her let her know that Mike had come through as well, and she turned to face him. The look of amazement in her eyes made him smile, and he said softly, "Watch this." He stopped next to a bush that was speckled with small white flowers and shook it gently. A dozen golden butterflies took wing, fluttering around the clearing. Mel watched them flap through the air, a smile tugging at her lips. One landed on the back of her hand, and she studied it before holding her hand up. The butterfly took off again, and this time she smiled fully as it fluttered up toward the leafy canopy overhead.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed, breaking the peaceful silence that seemed to be the norm in a place like this. At the moment, she wasn't sure which part of the hidden clearing she meant. Everything was beautiful here, and she had never felt more serene.

"It is," Mike agreed, and as she turned to look at him she realized that he was looking directly at her. A warm feeling filled her from her toes to the top of her head. How could she ever have doubted him?

"What is this place?" she whispered, continuing to look around at all of the gorgeous flowers. The butterflies had settled on a new bush, and the more she looked the more of them she saw. They were everywhere, and all of them shone as brightly as the sun.

"I found it about a couple of years ago when I was hiking," Mike replied, a fondness in his eyes. "I like to think of it as my special place. You're the only one I've ever brought here."

The fact that he had trusted her enough to bring her to his special place made her realize just how much he loved her. More tears stung her eyes, but these were tears of happiness.

Mike took her hand, and Mel lifted her gaze to his face. "Dance with me?" he murmured.

Mel was too overwhelmed to speak, so she simply nodded. She moved into his arms, and he held her close as they moved together, spinning slowly in the center of the clearing with the sounds of the forest serving as their music.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Over the next few days, Mel gradually started to let her guard down around Mike. Slowly she began to trust him, and they grew even closer. She held nothing back and told him about everything that had happened in her childhood. In return, he told her everything about himself as well.

Maryse seemed to have forgotten about her for the time being. A week passed of no incidents involving her at school, and slowly Mel began to relax. Maybe the French-Canadian girl had decided to leave her alone.

On a bleak and rainy Tuesday, Mel sat in her seat by the window in her Chemistry room, watching the lightning flash across the sky. The rain drummed on the ceiling of the school, and the droning voice of her teacher faded into the background as she daydreamed.

The touch of a knee against her own startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Mike gazing at her. There was a soft look in his bright blue eyes, and she could feel herself melting under their intensity.

"What are you looking at?" he whispered. His notebook sat open on his desk and his pencil was in his hand, but he had stopped writing mid-sentence.

"Nothing, really," Mel replied, smiling warmly at him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mike asked, keeping his voice low so the teacher wouldn't hear them.

Mel leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. "Us."

"Oh yeah? What about us?" Mike murmured, a smile flickering at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh you know, just that one night after Homecoming," Mel said casually, tapping her pencil on her notebook and smirking at him.

The gleam in his eyes let her know that he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Hm. I tend to think about that often too."

Mel bit her bottom lip and was about to reply when their ancient teacher Mrs. Crabtree snapped, "Michael, Melissa, is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

The timing of her question almost made Mel burst out laughing, but she managed to control herself. She glanced at Mike and saw him struggling to keep a straight face as well.

"No thank you, Mrs. Crabtree," he said politely. "What we were discussing is not school appropriate."

Mrs. Crabtree's eyes narrowed, making the wrinkles around them even more pronounced, but before she could do anything the bell rang. Mike and Mel jumped up and rushed out of the classroom, not wanting her to keep them after.

They strolled down the hallway, holding hands and laughing. "Did you see her face?" Mel gasped, her sides aching from laughing so hard.

"Yes," Mike replied between short bursts of laughter. "I think that's the most emotion she's ever showed before."

"I know," Mel said, finally managing to catch her breath and wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "What do you think she would have said if we-" She stopped talking abruptly when she saw something that made her heart screech to a halt.

Maryse stood a few feet away, talking to Punk. Punk was leaning up against a bank of lockers with his tattooed arms crossed over his chest, and he did not look pleased to be speaking with her. Maryse was obviously flirting, sidling up to him and brushing her fingers lightly over his tan skin. She kept batting her mascara-covered eyelashes and flashing her pearly white teeth as well.

Mel felt a hard lump form in her throat as she watched them, and her chest grew very tight. She felt an emotion deep inside that she couldn't describe, and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly.

Then, as if happening in slow motion, Maryse stepped up close to Punk, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to hers until their lips met.

Mel was moving before she even knew what she was doing, and she ripped Maryse roughly away from Punk and shoved her back. Maryse stumbled and almost fell before catching herself by putting a hand on the white brick wall, and her chocolate eyes filled with rage as she looked at her nemesis. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Mel just glared at her, her chest heaving as she struggled to control herself. She didn't realize that she was standing between Punk and Maryse until Punk's voice sounded behind her. "Melly...?"

The lump in her throat grew even bigger at the sound of his voice, and she whirled around to look at him. All that she could wonder was how he could possibly stand there and kiss the girl who had been making her life hell for a month.

Punk saw the pain in her eyes, and he stretched out a hand to her. "Wait. Let me explain."

Mel just shook her head and turned her back on him. She didn't want to speak to him at the moment. Instead she focused her attention on Maryse, who was glowering at her viciously. "If you ever touch him again," she told the beautiful French-Canadian girl, her voice trembling with the intensity of her emotions, "I will tear every strand of platinum hair from your head."

"You wouldn't dare," Maryse spat, but she took a slow step back.

"Try me," Mel growled, stalking forward until the two girls were face-to-face.

A tense moment passed in which the two of them just glared at each other, but Maryse must have seen something dangerous in Mel's hazel eyes because she backed away. "Don't think this is over," she snapped, straightening up to try and save face. Her eyes flicked to Punk. "I want him, and I always get what I want." With that, she spun on her heel and stomped off down the hallway.

Mel turned to look at Punk again, and they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Melly, let me explain," he said. When she didn't say anything, he decided to tell her anyways. "Maryse came walking up to me and was flirting with me. I told her to get lost, but she grabbed me and kissed me. Then you came running up before I could push her away. I didn't want to kiss her."

"Yeah right," Mel said, an odd burning sensation behind her eyes. "Why wouldn't you want to kiss her? She's gorgeous."

Punk sucked in a deep breath and held it for a second before blowing it back out. He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Mel had grown used to seeing from him. "Because I'd rather kiss you," he finally said.

Mel froze, her mind going completely blank. "What?"

"I'm in love with you," Punk admitted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mel just stared at him, unable to think of something coherent to say. The fact that he had just confessed his love to her was shocking. She had never thought of him in that particular way before, but now as she looked at him she had to admit that he was pretty attractive. She had always had a thing for tattooed guys, and Punk just had this intense aura about him that made her knees week.

"I...you...what...?" Mel stammered, her hazel eyes wide.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated, taking a slow step forward. "Ever since the first day I met you, I've been in love with you..." He brought his hand up, lightly brushing his fingers across her cheek.

Something inside of Mel melted at his gentle touch, and she leaned into his hand a little. He took another step closer to her, and Mel could smell the delicious scent of his cologne. She looked up into his eyes and...

Suddenly Punk was gone and she was staring at a broad back. Startled, all she could do was stand there blinking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mike's voice was like ice, and Mel could see the anger in the fierce set of his powerful shoulders.

"None of your business, Mizanin," Punk replied, his voice just as cool.

"None of my business?" Mike repeated incredulously. "That's my girl you were just coming on to. I'd say that's my business."

"I can't help that I love her," Punk said bluntly. Mel felt a chill run through her again, but she didn't know if it was from what he said or the meaning behind it.

Mike's hands curled into tight fists. "I love her more than you ever could."

"Guys...please stop..." Mel pleaded, reaching out and touching Mike's muscular arm. He yanked his arm away, his eyes fixed on Punk. Mel flinched, shrinking back a little. She had never seen Mike so angry, and it was scaring her.

"I'm warning you right now, Brooks," Mike spat, venom lacing his tone. "Stay away from my girl, or you're going to regret it."

Punk laughed harshly. "Looks like you've been taking pointers from your bitchy ex-girlfriend. Petty threats? Really? You think that will stop me? I love her and if I want to see her, then you better believe I'll find a way."

Mike moved so fast that he was almost a blur, and the next thing Mel knew he had Punk pinned up against the lockers. Their faces were only inches apart and they were scowling at each other with an intensity that shocked her. She had never seen these sides of them before.

Pulling herself out of her emotions, Mel ran forward and grabbed at Mike's arm where it rested against the base of Punk's throat. "Mike!" she cried. "Stop it!"

Mike glanced at her, his blue eyes burning with rage, and then he looked back at Punk. Punk met his gaze defiantly, clearly not afraid of him. The fact that the two of them were fighting over her upset Mel, but it also kind of made her feel special. Was she really such a prize that these two beautiful guys would fight for her love?

Mel shook herself a little. She couldn't let this go to her head. If she did, then she would be no better than Maryse.

"Mikey," she said softly, bringing a gentle hand up to the side of his face. He jerked a little when she touched him, as if in surprise, but slowly he turned his head to look at her. Mel gazed at him, her eyes full of all of the feelings that she held for him. Something seemed to shift in Mike's expression, and slowly he removed his arm from Punk's throat and stepped back without taking his eyes off of her.

Mel felt a warmness fill her, happy to know that he still listened to her even in his anger. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around her neck, resting her forehead against his. "Hey," she murmured. "Relax."

"He was so close to you..." Mike whispered, his voice trembling with emotion. His blue eyes were bright with uncertainty as he looked at her. Much to her surprise, she even saw a little fear in their aqua depths. Was he afraid of losing her, and that was why he freaked out? "I just snapped..."

"It's okay," Mel said, kissing his forehead lightly. "I understand completely."

Mike visibly relaxed, and Mel smiled warmly at him. He seemed okay for the moment. She turned to look at Punk, who was rubbing his throat. His eyes met Mel's, and she saw a flicker of sadness pass through them. Then it was gone, and he turned on his heel and strode off down the hallway.

Mel felt a pang of sadness strike her heart. Even though she loved Mike, something about seeing Punk walk away was bothering her.

The truth was, she didn't want him to go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Mikey, you can't just go around threatening people."

Mel and Mike stood outside of the high school, in the shade of the giant oak tree that had been there for years. Its leaves were starting to break off of the thick branches and drift to the ground, and a few were scattered around their feet. It made Mel a little sad. The tree was so beautiful when its leaves were full and green.

"I know that," Mike grumbled, kicking at the thin dirt with the toe of his sneaker. "I couldn't help myself. He was so close to you..." He sighed. "I already apologized. What more do you want?"

Mel ignored the last part of his sentence because she knew that he was upset. To be honest, she would be just as upset if she had seen Maryse sidling up to him again. Just the thought of that was enough to make her blood boil.

"I know," she said, touching his cheek lightly. "There's nothing for you to fear, though. I love you. You know that."

Mike touched her hand lightly with his own. "I know, babe...it just got to me..." He sighed again. "I'm sorry, my love."

Mel melted a little inside at that. How could she ever stay mad at him? "It's okay. I forgave you already."

Mike relaxed a little, clearly relieved that she didn't hate him for what he had done. He studied her beautiful face, his mind going fifty miles an hour. He knew that she loved him, he could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at him. But he kept wondering if she loved Punk too.

Mel could see that Mike was thinking really hard about something, and she frowned. She didn't want him to stress over things, she wanted him to be carefree and happy. "Mikey," she said, touching his hand lightly. "Can we go to our special place?"

Mike's crystalline blue eyes seemed to clear, and a smile replaced the serious expression on his face. "Sure baby," he said, intertwining his fingers with hers. "That sounds good."

As soon as they stepped foot into the clearing, golden butterflies took flight from where they had been resting on the flower bushes nearby. Mel smiled as she watched them; this place was just as beautiful as when she had first been here, only a week ago.

The sun shone brightly overhead, filtered by the canopy of trees, and Mel let go of Mike's hand and ran laughing out into the middle of the clearing. Mike smiled as he watched her spin around, her arms outstretched and her face turned up to the sky. He darted forward and grabbed her gently around the waist, and she laughed even louder as he spun around with her.

They chased each other around the clearing for some time, before Mike stopped abruptly, looking at the trees to their left.

"Mikey?" Mel said, walking toward him with a confused look in her hazel eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Mike gave her a reassuring smile. "No babe. I just noticed that there was a lake through those trees." He pointed at where he'd been staring, and when Mel looked she could see an odd glitter in the distance. "See where the sun is glinting off of the surface of the water."

"Yes," Mel replied with a nod.

After a moment he looked at her. "Want to go for a swim?"

Mel blinked at him in surprise. "I'd love to, but I don't have a swimsuit."

Mike grinned. "Who said you need a swimsuit?" With that, he stripped off his t-shirt and jeans and flung them over the sturdy branch of a nearby tree. Now clad in only his boxers, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Coming?" He took off through the trees without waiting for her response, and she heard a splash.

Mel chewed her bottom lip. This went against everything her brother had ever told her, but...

Making her decision, Mel pulled her tank top off and draped it over the branch next to Mike's clothes. Next to go were her denim shorts, until she was left in her bra and underwear. She felt strange, but the cool breeze felt nice on her bare skin. Feeling a little more comfortable, she followed Mike's path until she emerged from the trees, her bare feet sinking into soft sand. Before her stretched a lake, deep blue and sparkling prettily in the sun.

Mike's head popped up from the water a few feet away from the shore, startling her. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead, and he pushed it back out of his eyes and grinned at her. "Come on in."

Mel blushed as she felt his eyes roaming over her body, and she went and sprang right into the water. It was a little cold, but she got used to the temperature before she had even broken the surface. She smiled at Mike and swam over to him.

They fooled around for a little bit, splashing each other and chasing each other through the water. Mike picked her up and tossed her in once, and she retaliated by yanking him in by his ankle. Soon the playful wrestling turned into an embrace, until they were just floating in the water, wrapped in each other's arms. Mel had her head resting on Mike's shoulder and his hand was stroking her damp hair. She sighed contently as they bobbed gently up and down with the subtle lake current, the day's stress and worries all but forgotten, left in the wake of the fun that they had just had. She could feel Mike's steady heartbeat under the hand that was resting on his smooth chest, she knew by the way his muscles were relaxed that he was happy too.

This was about as close to heaven as she could possibly get, and she never wanted to leave that lake or that clearing. When they were here, they belonged only to each other. No one else could get in the way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Mike dropped her off a few hours later, Mel was fully clothed and a little tanner. Her hair was still damp, but she had thrown it up into a ponytail to get it off of her neck. She waved goodbye to her boyfriend and trotted up the steps to her front door. As soon as she went inside, however, she could tell something was wrong.

Zack lifted his head from where he was sitting on the couch, his hazel eyes that were so like hers locking onto her face. "She just came in," he said, and for a moment she thought that he was talking to her, until she saw the phone that he was holding. "Yes, I'll do that. Okay. Thank you."

He hung up, and Mel dropped her backpack on the floor and blinked at him. "Who was that?"

"Your principal." Zack's tone was icy, and Mel's stomach did a nervous backflip. Zack only spoke to her like that when he was really, really angry with her.

"My principal...?" she repeated. This definitely was not good. "What did he say...?"

"Oh, something about you skipping school," Zack replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared solemnly at her. "Please tell me it isn't true."

Mel fidgeted and bit her lower lip. She hadn't thought about Zack discovering that she'd skipped. She'd been having too much fun with Mike at the lake.

Her brother could see the answer written all over her face. "Melissa Ann Ryder. What possessed you to do that?"

Mel flinched at the sound of her full name; she really, really hated it. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to figure out how she could escape this volatile situation. "It's just that something happened at school today, and Mike and I decided to just get out and cool down."

That was the wrong thing to say. "Mike," Zack said slowly, a hard glint in his eyes. "I should have known that he had something to do with this."

An uneasy feeling came over Mel. "No, it wasn't his fault. It was my idea to leave."

"It is his fault," Zack growled. "I should never have let you go to Homecoming with him. He's gone and corrupted you. I was way too lenient when I found you two in bed together a month ago. I should have kicked his ass. Maybe I still will."

Anger flared up in Mel's chest. "You'll do no such thing," she snapped. "I chose to sleep with him, and I chose to skip school. He didn't force me to. And I'd do it all over again."

Zack's mouth flattened into a stern line. "Go to your room," he ordered quietly.

Normally Mel would have been smart enough to obey, but she was still angry. "You have no right," she exclaimed heatedly. "You're not my father."

Zack was on his feet in the blink of an eye. "Our father," he said in a low voice, "left us behind. Would you prefer that I'm a deadbeat like him? Or just plain dead like our mother?"

Mel's stomach lurched, and she felt like she was going to be sick. "That was low," she rasped, rubbing fiercely at her eyes, which were starting to burn from holding back tears.

Zack's eyes softened, but not much. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you, little sister."

"Well I hate it," Mel cried, snatching her backpack from where she had left it by the door. "And I hate you!" With that, she spun on her heel and took the stairs two at a time, slamming her bedroom door shut so hard that her windows rattled.

Dropping her poor backpack again, Mel flung herself face-first onto her bed and tried her hardest not to cry. She hated fighting with Zack; he was all the family that she had left. Deep down she knew that he was only trying to be a good big brother, but he was wrong in this case. Mike wasn't a bad influence on her, he was the best thing to happen to her in a long time. The thought of losing him terrified her, and she knew that it would be like swimming through a wild river without a life jacket. She would surely drown.

Still, that wasn't an excuse for telling Zack that she hated him. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt. She didn't hate her brother, she never could. He had always looked out for her and protected her, and he didn't deserve to think that she hated him. She wanted to go back downstairs and apologize, but she knew that he would want his space for now. So she decided to wait a few hours before venturing back into the lion's den.

Mel got off of her bed and went over to her window seat, plopping down and gazing out the bay window at the street below. She watched the sky darken and cars roll by, allowing herself to drift into sweet daydreams of her and Mike. The more she dreamed the more tension left her body, and she slowly began to relax. At some point Mike changed into Punk, but she found that she didn't really mind. Thinking about the tattooed rebel was just as calming, and butterflies filled her stomach. At some point she drifted into a peaceful sleep, but that didn't matter either.

Punk was in those dreams, too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Mel awoke from the deep sleep that she had slipped into, the sky was pitch black and her back was cramped from laying on the window seat for so long. She sat up and stretched, blinking the remaining dregs of sleep from her eyes. The memory of the fight that she had had with Zack earlier came rushing back suddenly, and she glanced at the bright red numbers on her alarm clock. They told her that it was two in the morning.

Mel sighed softly, running a hand through her messy brown hair. She had planned on going and apologizing to Zack, but he was asleep now. It looked like that would have to happen tomorrow.

She stood up, her cramped muscles screaming with protest. Wincing, she crossed to her closet and pulled the doors open. She pulled out a pair of soft pajama pants and a tank top, not even caring that the colors clashed. She stripped off the clothes that she had worn during the day and tugged the clean clothes on, then opened her bedroom door.

The hallway was dark, just as she expected. Mel waited until her eyes adjusted before making her way carefully down the stairs, holding on to the railing to steady herself. When she safely reached the bottom, she headed for the kitchen, intending to get a glass of cold water in order to soothe her scratchy throat. She stopped when she saw pale white light spilling out from the living room, however. Curious, she walked to the doorway and paused, blinking.

The flat screen TV was still on, playing a rerun of some old movie. The rest of the lights in the room were off, but the light from the screen illuminated Zack, who was slumped on the couch. At first she thought he was sleeping, but then she saw that his eyes were open. Even though they were fixed on the screen, he didn't seem to be watching the movie. Instead he looked lost in thought, wandering somewhere in the deep recesses of his own mind. He didn't seem to notice her standing there, and as she continued to watch him she decided that there was something heavy surrounding him. She had a feeling that it had to do with her, and it made her feel sad. She had never meant to create a rift between herself and her brother, it had just happened. She found herself wishing that she had gone to her room when he told her to.

After a minute or so, Mel turned away from the living room and headed back upstairs silently, deciding that she didn't need a glass of water after all. She entered her room and crawled into bed, tugging the covers up until only her head stuck out. She curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for sleep to take her once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning seemed to come way too soon, and Mel groaned and put her pillow over her head when her alarm started shrieking. She fumbled blindly for the snooze button and only succeeded in knocking the clock off of her nightstand, causing it to scream even louder. Finally accepting the fact that she had to get up, Mel got out of bed and picked up the clock, shutting the alarm off. Then she headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Once she was all clean and nice-smelling, she slipped into a pair of dark jeans and one of Mike's red shirts. His scent emitted from the worn fabric, calming her a little. She put on a red headband, pulling her straight brown hair away from her face. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her backpack from where she had left it last night and went downstairs.

Zack was already awake and in the kitchen, frying some bacon on the stove. If he heard her come in, then he didn't show it, which made Mel a little irritated. How long could he possibly stay mad at her for?

"That smells good," she said, trying to break the tension in the room.

Zack only nodded and kept his gaze fixed on the bacon.

Mel sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean any of what I said. I don't hate you. You're my big brother, I love you."

Zack finally turned to look at her, and the first thing his eyes fell on was Mike's shirt. "Does that belong to him?" he asked in a flat voice.

Mel frowned. "Yes. But did you not hear my apology?"

Zack dropped the crisp bacon onto a plate covered with a sheet of paper towel. "You're going to want to give that back to him."

"Give it back?" Mel repeated, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Why would I give it back?"

Zack picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it, crunching it between his white teeth. He studied her as he chewed, his hazel eyes full of turmoil. Swallowing, he said, "Because you won't need it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mel asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm forbidding you from seeing him," Zack told her flatly. "From this point forward, Mike Mizanin is no longer your boyfriend."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The world lurched beneath Mel's feet and her head spun. She couldn't believe what had just come out of Zack's mouth. He couldn't possibly have just forbidden her from seeing Mike, could he?

Zack stared at her with cold eyes, his mouth set into a firm line. She took one look at his face and knew that he had done just that.

And suddenly the world blew apart.

"No!" Mel screamed at him, fury exploding from her tiny body. "You can't do that! You can't!"

"I can, and I did," Zack responded, looking unfazed by her outburst. In fact, he seemed to have expected it. "He's nothing but trouble, and I'll be damned if I let him corrupt my little sister."

"He's not corrupting me!" Mel cried, her hands curling into fists. "He loves me, and I love him! You can't take him away from me! I won't let you do that!"

"You don't have a choice," Zack snapped, his tone as sharp as a knife. "I'm your legal guardian. You do what I say."

"No!" Mel yelled again. Everything inside of her was rebelling against this. There was no way she could stay away from Mike. He was her soulmate, her best friend, her everything. She had already lost so much already; she was not going to lose Mike too. "You're just jealous," she raged on. "You're angry that I'm happy and you're miserable, so you're trying to make my life just as bleak as yours!"

Rage filled Zack's hazel eyes, and suddenly she knew that she had gone too far. But she was beyond caring at this point, and she continued to yell. "What the hell is so bad about me being happy?! You tell me all the time that you want me to be, and yet when I find someone who makes me so glad to be alive, you want to take him away from me! Make up your damn mind!"

_Smack!_

Mel's head snapped back with the force of the slap, and she stared at Zack numbly, her right cheek burning where he had struck her. The shock of it was intense; he hadn't hit her since they were kids. She could almost feel the chasm that opened between them in that very moment, with him on one side and her on the other.

Zack looked just as shocked as she did, and suddenly the anger in his eyes was gone and he was her big brother again. "Melly..." he stammered, clearly shaken up. "I...I didn't mean..."

"Don't," Mel cut him off, her tone icy. She didn't even want to be around him right now. "Just don't." Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She spun on her heel and snatched up her backpack, then ran out the front door, too upset to realize that she was about twenty minutes early.

Zack took a step forward, wanting to go after her, but he sighed once he realized that it probably wouldn't be a good idea. He ran a hand through his dark hair and blew out a puff of air. That had not gone as planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mel got to school, the first thing she did was make a beeline for Mike's locker. He wasn't there yet, and so she sat on the floor in front of his locker and rested her head on her arms. Her cheek still ached from Zack's slap, and she struggled to keep from bursting into tears. It wasn't fair. Mike had never done anything bad.

"Melly?"

Mel's head snapped up, and she felt an overwhelming wave of emotion sweep over her. She sprang to her feet and threw her arms around his waist, the tears finally starting to fall.

"Hey, what is it?" Mike murmured, startled by her sudden outburst. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and stroked her hair. "Melly, sweetheart, talk to me."

"Zack doesn't want me to see you anymore," Mel sobbed into his chest, clutching his shirt in her hands. "He says you're a bad influence on me...and then when I yelled at him he hit me..."

"What?!" Mike was stunned and furious. "I'll kill him."  
"No!" Mel cried, looking up at him tearfully. "He didn't mean to do it...I provoked him...he's my brother...please don't hurt him..."

"Shh, I won't," Mike promised, holding her close. "We'll figure something out, sweetheart. I promise."

"Please don't leave me..." Mel whimpered. "Please..."  
"I won't," Mike murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

Mel leaned into him, hoping and praying that he could keep that promise. If Zack had his way, however, they would never be allowed within five feet of each other ever again. It was a sickening thought, one that Mel didn't even want to dwell upon. "Let's run away," she mumbled into Mike's chest. "We'll go somewhere far away from here, somewhere we'll be able to be together. We can start a new life, just the two of us."

Mike gently tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Baby, you know I'd love to do that with you, but we can't. We haven't graduated high school yet, so we wouldn't be able to get good jobs. We wouldn't have anywhere to live. It's just not possible."

Mel's heart sank. Mike was right, but it still sucked that they couldn't just go off together and be happy. She leaned her head against Mike's chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady sound of his heart beating. She knew that he loved her and would do anything for her, but she couldn't make him give up everything for her. That would just be wrong, not to mention that it might make Mike hate her.

A heavy wave of sadness came over her. If she had to leave Mike she would be crushed, but would it be the right thing to do? All she could do was hope and pray that that day would never come.

So for now she would stand here in his arms and enjoy being with him, but she knew that in the back of her mind there would always be the thought that she had to leave him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After school, Mel was forced to watch Mike drive off without her. He had wanted to take her home, but she had told him that she'd walk. The last thing she wanted was for him and Zack to get into a fight. Considering the day's earlier events, it would probably be best to keep them as far away from each other as possible.

It was the hardest thing ever to see Mike's truck disappear down the road, but she knew that she had to do it. She would do anything to protect him.

Hoisting her heavy backpack over one shoulder, Mel turned and started walking. It was going to be a long couple of blocks, especially with her bag packed with textbooks. Not for the first time, she wished she had her license.

As she was walking down the sidewalk, a car pulled up next to her. Mel shot a wary look at the vehicle and gripped her backpack tighter, preparing to use it as a weapon just in case. The passenger window rolled down, and she tensed up, getting ready to fight or run.

"Hey Melly," Punk said from the front seat.

Mel relaxed immediately. Punk was one of her best friends, and she was extremely relieved to see that it was him and not a potential rapist or kidnapper. "Hi Punk."

"What are you doing walking out in this weather?" he asked, sounding concerned. Rain had started to fall, and Mel's hair and clothes were already soaked.

Mel shifted from one foot to the other, wondering if she should tell him what had happened between her and Zack or not. Finally, she spilled the whole story to him.

When she was finished, Punk raised his eyebrows. "That sounds like quite a dilemma. I'm very sorry to hear that. But your brother didn't forbid you to hang out with me. Would you like a ride home? I don't want to leave you standing out here in the rain."

Mel chewed her bottom lip. On one hand, she knew that Punk loved her and her feelings for him were confusing. It probably would not be a good idea to be in a confined space with him. On the other hand, the rain was freezing and she wanted to be dry, and Zack really had never told her not to hang around with Punk.

Making her decision, Mel opened the passenger door and climbed inside, feeling a little guilty as her soaked clothes got the seat wet. Punk took her heavy backpack from her and set it in the backseat, and then he cranked the heat up before pulling away from the curb and back out onto the street.

They rode in silence for a little while, occasionally broken by Mel instructing Punk on which street to take. She felt a little awkward. This was the first time that she had been around Punk since he and Mike had gotten into that fight in the hallway at school. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed relaxed, and she found herself thinking that maybe he forgot all about the fight.

All too soon, Punk pulled into Mel's driveway. She sat in the passenger seat and stared through the windshield at her house, a huge bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to go in there and face Zack again. The thought of it terrified her.

Punk seemed to sense how reluctant she was, because he said, "How about we stay out here and talk for a minute? I have something to ask you."

Even though she was relieved to have an excuse not to go inside, the fact that Punk needed to ask her something worried her. She hoped that he didn't want to ask her out or something. She was loyal to Mike, and even though Punk made her feel certain things that she probably shouldn't, there was no way that she was going to cheat on him. "Okay," she said a little nervously. "What would you like to ask me?"

Punk unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted in his seat so that he was facing her. Then he said, "How do you plan on seeing Mike now?"

Mel blinked, confused. Was this a trick question? "I can't see Mike," she reminded Punk. "I'm forbidden to."

"I know that," Punk said almost patiently. "But if you truly love him like you say you do, then you won't let that get in your way."

Mel bristled at that. "Of course I love him!"

"Okay, so how do you plan on seeing him?" Punk asked again.

Mel frowned, chewing on her bottom lip at the same time. "I haven't really thought about it," she admitted. "I mean, I can see him at school."

"Yes," Punk agreed. "But there are things that you two can only do in private."

Mel's face reddened at that. He was right, but it was a bit embarrassing.

Punk pretended not to notice. "I have a plan, if you'd like to hear it," he offered.

Mel blinked. Punk was offering to help her see Mike, even though he was in love with her as well? Why would he help them be together? This had to be the best thing to happen to him. She felt like there was a trap here, but she shrugged that feeling off. Punk was one of her best friends; he, Kofi, and Eve had taken her in and made her feel welcome. He wasn't like the other pricks at that school. He would never betray her, especially if he loved her.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked finally, a little wary but curious.

"Well like I said earlier, your brother forbade you from seeing Mike but not me," Punk began, shifting in the seat so he was in a more comfortable position. "So if you were to come over to my place after school every day so I can tutor you in Chemistry, he'd have no reason to object."

Mel's brow furrowed. "But I'm doing fine in Chemistry. Why would I need you to tutor me?"

"I wouldn't really be tutoring you," Punk explained. "That would just be our cover story. In reality, I'll be taking you to Mike's house so you two can spend some time together."

A little thrill of excitement went through Mel. This plan could work. Zack would never object to anything that would improve her school performance, and as long as Mike didn't leave any noticeable marks on her, her brother would never know a thing.

"It could work," she said to Punk excitedly.

"Yes it could," Punk agreed. "But first you need to make amends with your brother. He's more likely to agree if you two are on good terms again."

Mel glanced back at her house, feeling anxious all over again. "He probably hates me...I said some horrible things to him..."

"And he hit you," Punk pointed out. "He's probably carrying his own burden of guilt, which is more likely to make him forgive you."

Mel pondered that for a moment before nodding. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Punk grinned. He leaned into the backseat and grabbed her backpack, then handed it to her. "Here you go. Go easy on your brother, he loves you even if he's not showing it the best way."

"I will." Mel opened the door and paused before she got out, glancing back at Punk. "Hey Punk?"

"Yeah?" Punk said, looking up at her from where he was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

Mel continued to chew her lower lip before asking, "Why are you helping me? I thought you loved me..."

"I do," Punk replied simply. He turned and looked at her, his eyes locking onto hers. "It's because I love you that I'm helping you."

Those words made a lump form in her throat, and for the first time she realized just how much he cared for her. The fact that he was giving up his own happiness in order for her to be happy just blew her mind.

Making a quick decision, Mel leaned back into the car and kissed him softly on the cheek. He didn't look at her, but she saw some of the tension drain out of his shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered.

Punk nodded, then said quietly, "Go on."

Mel stepped back and closed the car door, and Punk pulled out of her driveway. She watched him drive off until she couldn't see him anymore, and then she took a deep breath and went into her house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Zack was waiting as soon as Mel came in the door. She shot a quick glance at him before setting her backpack down by the front door, noticing that he looked guilty. She suddenly felt really bad for him. He was just trying to be a good big brother, and she wasn't making it any easier for him. Maybe she had deserved to be smacked, despite how much it hurt.

"Hey Melly," Zack said as soon as she straightened up. "Listen, about what happened earlier..."

"I know," she cut him off gently, not wanting to make him struggle through the apology. "I'm sorry too. I never should have told you that I hate you, because I don't at all. You're my big brother and I love you. And you were right about Mike, he was a bad influence on me. I broke up with him today."

All of the tension seemed to leave Zack's body when she said that. He offered her a weak smile. "I'm glad to hear that, Melly. I never meant to cause you any pain, and I truly am sorry about hitting you. I only want what's best for you, and I don't think Mike can give that to you."

"I agree completely," she said, and she hated the fact that she was saying those words. She loved Mike, she would never say that unless she had to. She pasted a fake smile onto her face, hoping that Zack would think it was real.

"Glad to hear it," Zack said.

"So Punk and I were talking earlier..." Mel began slowly, studying Zack's face to try and see how he would react. When he didn't show any signs of suspicion, she continued. "He offered to tutor me in Chemistry."

Zack ran a hand through his spiky brown hair, a dubious look in his hazel eyes. "Aren't you doing well in Chemistry? Why would you need to be tutored?"  
Mel chewed her lower lip. To be honest, she hadn't expected Zack to know that she was doing good in Chem. She didn't think that he paid that close of attention to her grades. She began to wonder what else he paid attention to... "Well there's always room for improvement," she said quickly, her mind racing to find an explanation. "And Punk is really good at Chem."

"I don't know..." Zack murmured, sounding doubtful. "It doesn't make sense to me to learn more about something that you already know a ton about..."

Mel's heart skipped a beat. Zack wasn't buying her excuse. He wasn't going to let her go and see Mikey. She had to do something, and fast. "The truth is, Punk offered to tutor me in Math," she blurted out. "I was just too embarrassed to say anything." This lie was at least believable. She was doing terrible in Math; numbers weren't really her forte.

"Math, huh?" Zack mused. He went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, Mel right on his heels. "Well you do need help...your grade in that class is horrible..."

Mel's cheeks reddened a bit as she took a seat at the counter. "Yeah, I know..."

Zack was quiet as he popped a gingerbread espresso shot into the coffee machine. Mel waited anxiously for his response, watching as he wandered around the kitchen gathering what he would need for his coffee. Finally, as he was pouring it into a cup, he looked up at her and said, "Okay. He can tutor you. But your grade better improve."

Mel felt a huge rush of relief. This plan was actually going to work. She was going to be able to see Mikey tonight. The thought of seeing him thrilled her, and she sprang up and threw her arms around Zack, startling him. "Okay!" she chirped happily. "Thank you Zack! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Zack laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. "You're welcome, Melly." He sounded so happy and his voice was so warm that she almost felt guilty for deceiving him. Almost.

Mel let go of him. "I'm going to go call Punk!" She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her phone from where she had left it on the nightstand, then sat down on her bed and scrolled down to Punk's name in her contacts. Then she pressed the call button and waited.

Punk picked up on the first ring, as if he'd been waiting for her to call. "Hey. Did it work?"

"Yep! I had to change the story around though. I told him that you're tutoring me in Math instead of Chemistry, because somehow he knew that I'm doing really well in Chem. Math, not so much."

"Okay, that's fine," Punk replied. "I'll just have to write that down so I'll remember it. Do you want me to come get you now? I can give Mike a heads up and let him know that I'm bringing you over."

"You and Mike talk?" Mel asked, surprised. Ever since the confrontation in the hallway she had figured that they'd keep their distance from each other.

"Yeah, I talked this plan over with him earlier," Punk informed her. "He said he would do anything to see you."

Mel melted inside at that. "Can you come pick me up? I need to see him."

"Of course," Punk said. "I'll be right over."

"Okay," Mel said happily. "I'll see you soon." She hung up, filled with excitement. She couldn't wait to see the love of her life. Jumping up, she grabbed a bunch of books and ran downstairs, shoving them into her backpack to make it look believable. As soon as she heard Punk's car pull into the driveway, she grabbed the handle to the front door and glanced at Zack. "I'm going."

"Okay," Zack replied. "Just don't be gone for too long. Study hard."

"I will," Mel said with a smile. Then she ran out the door to Punk's car, feeling ecstatic that she was finally going to be able to see her boyfriend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The ride to Mike's house was a quiet one. Mel felt awkward sitting next to Punk while driving to her boyfriend's house. It felt odd for a guy who was in love with her to be taking her to her boyfriend's house and helping her to see him. As grateful as she was to Punk, she thought that she should find a new way to get to Mike's house.

When they pulled into his driveway, Mel put her hand on the door handle and glanced at him. "Thank you for helping me," she said softly. "I know it can't be easy for you."

"It's not," Punk admitted, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "But it makes you happy, and I'm happy when you're happy. So go on. I'll be fine."

Mel melted a little inside when he said that, and she finally realized just how much he cared about her. This wasn't an innocent little crush, this was the real deal. He loved her so much that he'd sacrifice his own happiness for hers, and she felt a sudden rush of warm affection flow through her body.

Making a spur-of-the-moment decision, Mel leaned over and kissed Punk right on the lips. He seemed frozen for a second, not moving a muscle. Then he began to kiss her back, and before she knew it she was practically sitting in his lap, and his hands were tangled in her brown hair and her arms were around his neck, and sparks were flying between them. His lips parted and hers parted as well, and she felt the brush of his tongue against her own. An intense heat was rising up inside her, and his hands moved down to press against the small of her back, the kiss getting even deeper in the process.

Mel ended up pulling back before the kiss could go too far. She wasn't too sure if she wanted these feelings to stop, and that scared her.

Punk gazed at her, something burning in the depths of his emerald eyes. She felt herself flush when she saw the intensity with which he was looking at her, and she knew that she had to get out of there before she ended up doing something that she regretted.

"I..." She didn't really know what to say, so she just looked at him one more time before shoving the car door open and practically falling out in her haste. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, struggling to catch her breath.

"I'll come and get you in about an hour," Punk told her quietly. He didn't look at her, preferring instead to stare out the windshield.

"Okay," Mel whispered.

Punk backed out of the driveway, and she watched the taillights of his car vanish into the darkness. There was an odd ache in her heart and she wasn't sure where it had come from. Maybe it had been how tense he'd looked sitting there, and the hurt that she'd seen pass so briefly over his face. She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. Why did she have to kiss him? She had ruined everything between them.

She glanced at where his car had vanished one last time before turning and heading into Mike's house.

Mike met her at the door with a huge smile and a tight hug, and as soon as Mel was in his arms, she felt like she had come home.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into her ear, tightening his arms around her. She could hear his heart beating steadily under her ear, and it reminded her of that special night they had spent together. She almost burst into tears at the thought of it.

"I missed you too," she whispered back, her voice muffled by his chest. Even though they had only been apart for a few hours, it felt like they hadn't seen each other in years. There was no way she was going to be able to survive without seeing him for who knows how long. She would go crazy.

Mike pulled back to look at her, his eyes soft. "How long do we have?" he asked, gently brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"An hour," she replied, bringing a gentle hand up to his cheek. His smooth skin reinforced the fact that he was really standing there.

"What do you think we can do in an hour?" he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. His eyes glittered with mischief, and she had to smile. She knew that he was up to no good when he got that look in his eyes.

"Oh, I think we can do quite a bit," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Mike grinned and scooped her up into his arms, causing her to laugh out loud. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest as he carried her up the stairs.

When he deposited her on his bed, she just gazed up at him and thought about how lucky she was. He was the most amazing guy on the planet, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. The best part was, he was all hers.

Mike bent his head and kissed her, and her first thought was that his kisses were different than Punk's. Not in a bad way, though. Where Punk's kisses had been intense and passionate, Mike's were slow and gentle, as if they had all the time in the world and there was no reason to rush. She couldn't say which she liked more; she had liked them both a lot.

Mel soon stopped thinking altogether as the two of them got lost in each other, and all thoughts of Punk and Zack disappeared. All that mattered was that she had Mike, and they were together now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Punk came to get her an hour later, just as he promised. Mel kissed Mike goodbye, making the kiss a little bit longer than necessary. For some reason she felt the need to show Punk that she was perfectly happy with Mike, and that she didn't want him.

After they pulled apart, they exchanged their goodbyes and "I love you"'s, and Mel headed over to the car. She got in the passenger side, feeling immediately awkward. Punk didn't look at her, however; he just backed out of the driveway. Somehow the silence was even worse than talking about what had happened earlier.

As they drove down the highway, Mel kept sneaking glances at him. It was dark outside, but the lights from the dashboard illuminated his face. His mouth was set in a tight line, but his emerald eyes glimmered with some deep emotion that she had never seen before. Suddenly she felt horrible for using Mike to hurt him even more. She shouldn't have done that.

She continued to gaze at him, and it occurred to her that he was beautiful. Not in a girly way or anything, but he radiated strength and confidence. Whenever she was around him, she felt alive in a way that Mike had never made her feel before. There was a odd pull between them that kept bringing her back to him, no matter how hard she tried to stay away.

"Is there any particular reason why you're staring at me?" Punk asked suddenly, causing her to jump. Her cheeks reddened at being caught admiring him, and she was thankful for the darkness.

"I um...I was just..." She trailed off, her mind scrambling for a believable excuse. She came up with none, however, and so she just lapsed into embarrassed silence.

Punk said nothing for a moment, and then he suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car.

Mel looked at him in confusion. "Punk? What are you doing?"

Punk unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted in his seat so he was facing her, his eyes intense. "We need to talk," he said. "I can't stand this uncomfortable silence anymore. It's killing me because we were so close, and now we can't even be around each other without it feeling awkward. So let's talk."

Mel bit her bottom lip. This wasn't good. She didn't like being stuck in a confined space with him, it made her nervous. It wasn't that she was afraid of him or anything like that, it was just that she couldn't control herself when she was around him. She prided herself on being in control of her emotions at all times, so it scared her when she lost that control. "What do you want me to say?" she asked him. "I love Mike. End of story."

"If you truly loved him, then you wouldn't be so quick to point that out," Punk said softly.

The confident way with which he said it made her bristle with anger. "You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped. "You're not me. You can't possibly know who I do and don't love."

Punk looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you love me?"  
Mel froze up, sucking in a sharp breath. Of course she didn't love him. She loved Mike. So how come when she went to tell him that, her tongue refused to cooperate? It was as if her brain wouldn't allow her to tell Punk that she didn't love him. _Do I? _Punk made her feel things that Mike never had, but that didn't necessarily mean that she loved him. She knew that she loved Mike, she could feel it deep in her heart. But there was something else in her heart too, something that only came alive whenever she was with the tattooed guy that sat across from her. He awakened something inside of her that she had never even known existed.

Punk stretched out a hand and touched her cheek lightly, and Mel found herself face-to-face with him. Something fierce was burning in the depths of his eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. She felt light-headed, but not in a bad way. A tingling feeling was spreading throughout her body, and his touch seemed almost electric.

"Melly," he whispered, and her name sounded beautiful coming from his lips. Her heart sped up until it was pounding in her chest, and her body ached for him. She didn't understand these wild, intense feelings that were rushing through her. This was an all new experience for her. It seemed that he was feeling it too, because his eyes were growing more and more passionate by the second.

"Do you love me?" he asked again, his voice husky.

She didn't know what came over her, but her lips parted and she breathed, "Yes."

His lips crashed into hers, and it felt like a fire was blazing inside of her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him tight up against her, kissing him back with as much ferocity as he was kissing her. This was a different kind of kiss than the ones she had shared with Mike; this kiss was desperate, passionate, packed with fire and hunger. Punk was kissing her like he wanted to devour her, like he might never see her again.

Acting on impulse, Mel climbed over the console between them without removing her mouth from his, until she ended up in his lap. Punk broke the kiss and stared at her, his green eyes luminous in the darkness. There were so many unspoken things in them. "Melly," he said quietly. "I..."

"Shh," Mel hushed him, placing another kiss on his lips to silence him. "Now isn't the time for talking. We can do that later."

Punk nodded, seeming content to do just that. His hand curled around the back of her neck and he gently pulled her head back to his, his mouth finding hers again. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she parted them, allowing it inside. Their tongues brushed together, and this time she didn't pull away. The bond between them was just too strong to fight, and she was done with fighting.

When his hands slid up under her shirt and caressed her smooth skin, she gasped. Her skin burned wherever he touched her, but it was a pleasurable burn, one that she never wanted to stop. This was so different than what she had experienced the first time; this was what it felt like to want someone just as badly as they wanted you.

Clothes were carelessly shed, and now it was her turn to explore him. She felt him shiver wherever she touched him, heard his sharp intakes of air whenever her lips brushed his heated skin. Her hands slid down his arms until she reached his own hands, and their fingers intertwined tightly.

When he filled her, she rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. The fire that had been burning in them had dimmed quite a bit, and there was a softer look in them now. His hands caressed her face and her body as they moved together as one, and all the while she just kept looking into his eyes. Their gasps and moans joined together as they rocked faster, and then she was shuddering with pleasure.

Exhausted yet satisfied, she fell into his tattooed arms, wrapping her body around his. His hands stroked her hair and back soothingly, and she kept running her fingers over his muscles and admiring all of his perfections.

They lay there in comfortable silence together, while the stars came out overhead and an owl hooted softly somewhere in the distance.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

About an hour had passed when Mel felt Punk's lips brush across her bare shoulder. She smiled and shifted closer to him, her eyes still closed. She felt completely at peace with the world, and her happiness in that moment was overwhelming. She felt like this was something that was supposed to happen for a long time now.

Punk pressed his lips against her neck this time, and she opened her eyes and looked up at him adoringly. He gazed back at her, his eyes soft. His thumb traced her lower lip, and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. "I have to get you home," he murmured. "Your brother will be pissed if you're not back before midnight, and the last thing we need is him mad at me too."

"But I don't want to go home," Mel whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and holding him close. "I want to stay here." The thought of having to leave him after what they had just shared made her feel extremely sad.

"I know, and believe me, I'd much rather stay here with you too," Punk murmured, stroking her hair gently. "But we can't. Come on, get dressed. Let's get you home."

Mel sighed heavily and let go of him. She was not looking forward to going home and having to talk to Zack. The relationship between her and her brother was strained at the moment, even though they had attempted to make amends. She supposed that her lying to him probably wasn't going to help, but this was the only way that she could see Mike.

_Mike. _The thought of him made her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't even stopped to think about what he might do if he found out about her and Punk. A prickle of unease ran through her as she fumbled around in the dark car for her clothes. What if Punk told him about what they had done? It was no secret that the two didn't like each other. If Mike made him mad enough, Punk might spill.

The thought of that was too much for her, and she decided that she had to know. "Hey Punk...?" she asked hesitantly as she tugged her shirt over her head. She couldn't seem to find one of her shoes, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Yes?" Punk responded from where he was tugging his jeans on. He sounded so happy and satisfied that she paused, chewing her lower lip. If she asked him this, she could ruin what little relationship that they had been starting to build. But on the other hand, she could lose her amazing boyfriend. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place, and she couldn't see any way to wriggle free.

"About what happened..." she began slowly, wishing that it wasn't so dark. She wanted to be able to see his face, to gauge his reaction. "You know Mike can't be told about this, right...? If he were to find out..." She trailed off, knowing that Punk knew what she was getting at.

Even in the dark, she could see him stiffen. When he spoke again, his voice was hard and cool. "I know. We wouldn't want Mr. Perfect to be upset, now would we?" He yanked his jeans up over his narrow hips, his jerky movements betraying his anger.

Mel's heart sank. He was upset, just as she had predicted he would be. She never should have said anything. The sweetness of what had occurred an hour ago ebbed away, to be replaced with sadness. That familiar tension was present between them once again, and just like the first time, she had been the one who brought it back.

They didn't speak as they finished getting dressed. Punk found her missing shoe below the dashboard, and he refused to meet her eyes as he handed it to her. And yet when their fingers brushed, she felt the same spark jump between them that she had felt earlier. Whether he felt it too he did not say, but the way he looked away from her so quickly made her think that he had.

Punk started the car once she was settled in the passenger seat, and they pulled back out onto the road and continued on their way. Occasionally she glanced over at him, but he seemed totally focused on the road. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, letting her know that he was still angry. She turned her head away and looked out the window at the glittering night sky, struggling to hold back her tears.

When they finally arrived at Mel's house, she opened the passenger door and looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. He looked at her with those beautiful emerald eyes, and he looked as though he were about to speak. But then he turned away, and she dropped her gaze to the ground. She got out of the car and closed the door, and he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road, leaving her in his dust.

She took a moment to compose herself before heading up the walkway to the front door. She used her key to unlock it and slipped inside, thinking that maybe she could sneak upstairs to her room. Unfortunately, the hallway light flicked on as soon as she stepped foot in it.

Zack stood there, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Do you realize what time it is?" he asked lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized, dropping her backpack by the door. "Punk and I got caught up in our studying."

Zack raised his eyebrows, suddenly looking amused. "It would seem that you two definitely got caught up in something," he said, pointing at her neck.

Confused, Mel put a hand up to her neck and blushed deeply when she felt a hickey there. "Um..."

Zack waved a hand. "Punk's a good guy, go for it. But get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Mel nodded, relieved. As she climbed the stairs to her room, she pondered the fact that even Zack seemed to want her with Punk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

With Mike no longer available to drive Mel to school in the mornings, that task fell to Zack. She could tell by the look on his face as they headed down the road that he had not considered this part of the plan. She had to admit that it was a little satisfying to know that part of it had blown up in his face.

To his credit, Zack didn't complain at all about having to drive her. He must have known that objecting would only make her point out that it was his fault he had to drive her, so he did his duty and took her.

When Mel walked into school, the first thing she noticed was that people seemed to have stopped taking an interest in her. They no longer stared at her when she came in like they did when she was with Mike. It was both relieving and saddening at the same time. It was like even they knew that she wasn't allowed to be with him anymore.

Same things stayed the same, however; people still whispered when she went by, all of them huddled together in small groups and watching her closely. It made her skin crawl and her nerves intensify. All that she could think about was that Punk had told someone what they had done, and now everyone in the entire school knew. Feeling anxious, she quickened her pace and almost ran to her locker.

She was retrieving what she would need for first hour from the top shelf of her locker when a pair of muscular arms slid around her slim waist, startling her. Soft lips brushed the top of her head, and then a voice that made her melt said, "Good morning beautiful."

Smiling, Mel twisted in Mike's arms until she was facing him, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Good morning, you."

Mike tucked a strand of brown hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. "It's weird not having you in the car with me in the morning," he admitted. "I don't like it, it's too quiet."

"I know," Mel sighed, turning back to her locker and pulling a textbook out. "Zack had to drive me this morning. He didn't complain or anything, but I know it wasn't much fun for him. He'd never admit it, of course. He's convinced that taking you away from me is the best possible choice."

"Well it's not,"Mike mumbled, leaning up against the locker next to hers and watching her glumly. "It's going to backfire on him, because being away from you only makes me want you more. And I'm not above sneaking into your bedroom window late at night."

Mel giggled despite herself. "I don't doubt that. Just don't throw the pebbles too hard, okay Romeo? I like my window intact."

Mike grinned. "I'll try to remember."

Mel pulled another textbook out and examined the spine, a warm smile still on her lips. She had forgotten just how much fun being with Mike could be, and all of the ways that he could make her laugh. She hadn't truly laughed in awhile, and it felt good to be able to joke around with him again.

Mike nudged her gently with his elbow. "Come on babe, the bell's going to ring in a few minutes. Find the textbook you need and let's go."

"Don't rush me, Mizanin," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Even so, she took his advice and tucked the textbook that she needed under her arm before replacing the other ones in their rightful places.

Mike grinned, and then he commented, "I see you still have that hickey I left on your neck last night. I didn't expect it to stay there so long. I hope you didn't get in trouble for it."

Mel froze. She had totally forgotten about the hickey on her neck, and her hand reflexively came up to cover it. "No, I didn't," she said slowly, closing her locker door. "Zack was already asleep when I got home. He didn't see it."

"Oh, good," Mike said, sounding relieved. She supposed he was worried about Zack finding out about the two of them and murdering him. She couldn't blame him; she had no doubt that Zack would go ape shit if he found out they were still dating in secret.

"Yep," Mel chirped, forcing herself to sound happy and carefree. "So we're in the clear. I'll just put the hood of my sweatshirt up when I get home so Zack won't see."

"Okay," Mike agreed.

The bell rang at that moment, and Mike held out his hand to her as a crowd of students surged around them. "Shall we?"  
Mel smiled at him, then looked around quickly. She didn't see Punk anywhere, but then again the halls were crammed with people. He could be right in the middle of the crowd and she wouldn't even know he was there. A little frustrated, she took Mike's hand. She had really wanted to talk to Punk about last night, but it looked like that wouldn't be happening today.

"Come on," Mike said, giving her hand a gentle tug. "I know you don't want to go to Math, but you don't have a choice."

Relieved that Mike mistook her frustration with Punk as frustration with Math, Mel just nodded and allowed Mike to lead her through the hallway, feeling comfortable by his side once again.

Punk watched them go from where he stood a few feet away from Mel's locker, his tattooed arms crossed over his chest and his emerald eyes gleaming. He had seen Mel looking around and knew immediately that she was looking for him, and as he stood there part of him had been hoping she would see him. But she hadn't, and now he was left alone while she went off with her boyfriend.

A deep sadness came over him suddenly, weighing him down. He just wanted someone to love him. That was all.

Why was that so hard?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Mel spent as much time as she could with Mike during the course of the school day, making sure to stick by his side in all of the classes that they had together and sitting by him at lunch. So when the final bell rang at the end of eighth period, she reached over and took him by the hand, her eyes sad. His own eyes mirrored the look in hers as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They walked to her locker together, and Mike waited while she stuffed her backpack with the books that she would need. When she closed her locker door, she turned to face him, struggling not to burst into tears. Mike held his arms out to her and she walked into his embrace gratefully, burying her face in his chest and trying her best not to cry.

Mike placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he felt her start to tremble. "Hey, don't cry," he murmured. "We'll see each other again tomorrow. It's okay."

"No it's not," Mel whimpered, clutching his shirt in her fists. "I can't do this. I can't keep acting like you mean nothing to me. It's too hard. I just...can't..." She trailed off as more tears rose up, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. This was so difficult. She felt like Mike and Punk were playing tug-of-war, and she was the rope.

Mike was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Do you want to break up?" His voice was very quiet, but also serious. The way he said it made her think that he had thought of it before, and that made her feel sick to her stomach.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of tears. "Wh-What?" She didn't think that she had heard him right. She _couldn't _have heard him right. Why would he ever say such a thing? He loved her, didn't he?  
"I asked if you want to break up," he repeated. He must have seen the hurt and horror in her eyes, because he added, "I don't want to break up because I love you, but I hate seeing the pain that this is causing you. I know that Punk loves you too, and while I don't know how you feel about him and I don't particularly want to know, your brother probably approves of him more than me anyways. I don't want to lose you, but I want you to be happy."

Mel's head was spinning. Had he really just said that? She took a step backwards, letting go of his shirt and pushing his arms away. "How could you even ask me that?" she demanded, her voice shaky. "You know I love you. You know I'd never want to leave you. So why would you ever even consider that option? Why?"  
"I just want you to be happy," Mike responded. "The reason you're crying right now is because of me. I know that Punk would take good care of you, and-"

"So that's what this is about," Mel cut him off, getting angry now. "You think I want him and not you. How could you think that? I'm right here with you, aren't I? Although it seems that you don't want me to be." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know what to think, and her confusion was making her even angrier. Suddenly she hated the sight of him, and she just wanted him to go away.

"No," he protested, sounding exasperated. "I just think that it would be easier on you. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble with Zack; your relationship with him is strained already. This isn't about Punk, this is about you being happy."

"_You _make me happy!" Mel exclaimed, wanting to hit him for being so blind. How could he not see that she loved him more than anything? "I don't want to break up with you. I don't care if Zack gets angry at me. I don't care about any of that. I only care about you."

"I care about you too," Mike answered, stretching out a hand to her.

"But you want to break up with me," Mel said, swatting his hand away. The anger that she was feeling was ebbing away slowly, leaving a numb feeling behind. She just wanted to go and crawl into a hole and never come out again. She couldn't believe that they were even having this conversation.

Mike shook his head, clearly frustrated. "That's not what I said," he told her. "I only wanted to know if you wanted to. I was just asking in case you wanted a way out. I don't want to break up with you, I love you. I was only asking because I don't want you to be unhappy."

Suddenly she felt exhausted, and all she wanted to do was go home. "How many times do you want me to tell you that you make me happy?" she asked him. She ran a hand through her hair and continued talking before he could reply. "Zack's going to wonder where I am. I have to go."

"Melly..." Mike took her face into his hands gently and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry if I upset you or hurt you. I was only doing what I thought was best..."

Mel looked back into his amazing blue eyes, the iciness in her expression melting a little. She knew that he only wanted her to be happy, and that he hadn't meant any harm. She couldn't stay angry with him even if she wanted to. "I know," she whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to explode like that."

"It's okay," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, and then she kissed him one last time before running out the front doors to Zack's truck.

Even though their had settled their fight, she was still a little confused. When Mike had mentioned Punk's feelings for her, she had felt an odd little thrill. Her own feelings for her tattooed friend were muddled, and only made her even more confused. Sooner or later she knew that she would have to uncover them, or she would explode from holding those emotions in.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Zack seemed to notice that something was wrong as soon as she got in the car. He kept shooting glances at her as he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed down the road towards home, until finally Mel got fed up with it and asked him, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"You look upset," he responded, turning on his blinker and changing lanes so he could pass some old grandma in a red minivan. She glared fiercely at them as they passed, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well I'm not," Mel said shortly, looking back out the window. An uncomfortable silence fell between them again, and she wanted to open the door and throw herself out of the car to escape it. Her relationship with Zack was so screwed up now; she kept wondering if she and her brother would ever be normal again. It was a horrible thing to think about, especially since they had been so close before.

"I don't believe you," Zack said after a few minutes, breaking the silence. "I know something is bothering you. I grew up with you, Melly. I can tell when you're upset about something."

"Just leave me alone, Zack," she sighed, exhausted. "I don't want to talk right now." Her fight with Mike had left her weary, and she just wanted to go home and crawl in bed. She didn't want to discuss her feelings with her brother, since he wasn't her favorite person at the moment.

Zack finally seemed to get the hint, and he didn't say anything else until they pulled into their driveway. He got out and opened the passenger door for her, grabbing her backpack from the backseat as she clambered out. He then handed her bag to her without a word and headed inside, leaving the front door open for her.

Mel lingered outside for a moment longer, feeling the cool autumn breeze against her face. Everywhere she looked, she saw something that reminded her of Mike, and that made her miss him even more. Desperate to escape all of those memories, Mel spun and ran inside, closing and locking the front door firmly behind her.

She could hear Zack rummaging around in the kitchen, most likely looking for food. It suddenly occurred to her that she and her brother hadn't sat down for a meal together in a long time. That thought made her feel guilty, and she began to think that she wasn't being fair to Zack by being angry with him. All her life, he had always protected her and done his best for her, and that was what he was doing right now. It was his instinct to keep her safe. Maybe she was being too hard on him.

Determined to make things right, Mel set her backpack down by the front door and padded into the kitchen. Zack stood at the stove, cracking some eggs into an oiled pan. The scent of fried eggs filled the air, causing her mouth to water. Zack was a fantastic cook.

Mel stopped next to the island and watched a little shyly. After she had worked up enough courage, she asked, "Do you need any help?" She was unsure of what Zack might say, and a little afraid of his answer.

As it turned out, she had no need to worry. Zack's face lit up at her question, and she saw the first genuine smile from him that she had seen in a long time. For a moment, he was her Zack again, the one who taught her how to build a fort out of pillows and showed her how to ride a bike. For just an instant, he was happy.

"Sure," he said, stirring the eggs with a plastic spatula as he spoke. "You can make the waffles if you'd like. The ingredients are in the fridge."

Mel did as she was asked, happy to be having a normal conversation with him. She gathered the required materials and then switched on the waffle iron. She made the batter while the waffle iron warmed up, and then she poured some of it into the mold. After the mold was filled, she closed the lid and turned the lever up high.

At that point, Zack was done with the scrambled eggs, and he scooped some from the pan onto two plates. When the waffle iron dinged, Mel deposited a golden-brown waffle onto Zack's plate and poured some more batter in for herself. Once that waffle was finished, she put it onto her plate and then grabbed a glass of the orange juice that Zack had poured.

Having breakfast during the evening did feel a little odd, but as the two of them sat side-by-side and eat the meal that they had made together, Mel found that she didn't mind. For the first time it felt like she and Zack were connected again, and she could tell that he felt it too by the way he kept grinning at her. She even helped him with the dishes after they were finished eating because she didn't want that feeling to end.

When the table was cleared and the materials put away, the two of them stood in the middle of the kitchen and looked at each other. It was obvious that there were things that needed to be said, but neither of them wanted to be the one to speak up.

Finally, Mel said, "I should probably get to bed..."

"Oh, okay," Zack murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was actually going to go watch a movie...do you want to come?"  
Mel blinked. Zack hadn't asked her to do that in weeks, and she was surprised at being asked. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at the stairs that led up to her bedroom. She really was tired, but this was a big step in repairing her fractured relationship with her brother...

"I'd love to," she told Zack, and then she followed him into the living room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

When Mel got to school the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that people were staring at her once again. She sighed and shook her head. When were people going to get over the fact that she was dating Mike? It was just pathetic that they had nothing better to talk about, really.

The whispers and murmurs only intensified as she made her way down the hall, and by the time that she got to her locker she wanted to smack the living shit out of everyone. They all needed to mind their own business and focus on their own lives and relationships, not hers.

When Mike showed up at her locker a few minutes later, she was angrily stuffing her textbooks into her locker. He was surprised at how pissed she was; Melly rarely got mad. She was always a happy, optimistic person. It took a lot to upset her to the point that she was on the verge of throwing things.

Mel's thick Chemistry textbook slipped from her fingers and fell to the linoleum floor with a loud thud, causing her to curse. She bent to pick it up, but Mike was faster. He scooped the book up and held it out to her, a curious look in his blue eyes.

Mel knew that he was wondering what was wrong with her, but she didn't really feel like talking about it. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and took the book, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Thank you," she told her boyfriend, placing the book in its correct place on the top shelf of her locker.

"What's bugging you, babe?" Mike asked, clearly not about to let her off the hook that easily. He leaned up against the locker next to hers, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

She knew that he was only asking because he was concerned about her, but she was exhausted and still a little angry, and she didn't want to explain to him how everyone in the school was talking about how they were still a couple. She had a feeling that they were all amazed at how the two of them were still together. She supposed she could understand why. The biggest nerd in school and the star quarterback weren't usually a typical match.

"It's nothing, baby," she replied finally, closing her locker door and brushing some more hair out of her eyes. "I just didn't get much sleep last night." That much was at least true. She had been up really late with Zack, watching movies and eating popcorn. They had needed the quality time together in order to start to piece together their broken relationship, and she didn't regret losing hours of sleep because of it.

Mike tilted her chin up gently, his eyes searching hers. Sure enough, there were bags under her eyes and she looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment. He kissed her forehead softly, thinking hard. He knew that there was more to this than what she was telling him, but he didn't want to poke at her too much. After their fight yesterday, he was just happy that she was still with him. "I'll try to keep you awake as best as I can, okay?" he told her gently.

Mel smiled a little. Mike always knew how to cheer her up when she was having a bad day. Just the fact that he cared enough about her to say that made her feel better. "Okay," she whispered, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, kissing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mel said with a warm smile.

The bell signaling the start of class rang suddenly, and Mel and Mike looked at each other sadly. They had different first hour classes, which meant that they had to wait a whole forty-five minutes before they could see each other again. It was torture for them every day.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," Mike said, holding his hand out to her. He didn't want Melly to go, but after what had happened the last time that they skipped school, he knew that they couldn't do it again.

Mel slipped her hand into his, and they walked to her Math room together. They stopped outside the door, and Mike pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Mel reached up and took his face in her hands, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Then he dipped his head and brushed his lips lightly against hers in a loving kiss, and she melted a little inside.

"I'll see you next period, okay?" Mike whispered, just soft enough for only her to hear.

"Okay," Mel whispered back, tangling her fingers in his dark spiky hair. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, babe," Mike replied honestly.

The one minute warning bell rang, and the two untangled themselves from each other reluctantly. Mike gave her one last peck on the lips before spinning on his heel and taking off down the hallway, heading for his English classroom.

Mel watched him go before turning and going into her own classroom, already feeling empty without him.

That Math class felt like the longest forty-five minutes of her entire life, and when it was finally over and the bell rang, Mel sprang out of her chair and raced for the door, eager to see her boyfriend.

Mike was leaning up against the wall outside of her classroom, and when she emerged from the crowd of students that were filing out, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He held his arms out for her, and Mel ran right into them, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and hugging him close to her. She hadn't realized just how much she'd missed him until she caught a whiff of his familiar cologne.

"Hey you," Mike murmured, running his fingers through her silky brown locks. He'd missed her too, of course. English always felt like the slowest class of the day, not because he disliked the subject but because he knew that he got to see his Melly right after it.

"Hey," Mel said. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply, feeling better once she felt his lips on hers.

Mike kissed her for a couple of seconds before pulling away and taking her hand, and the two of them started walking to their second hour class, French. Maryse gave her tons of dirty looks in that class, but Mel didn't mind simply because she had Mike right next to her. Being near Mike always made her feel safe, especially when Maryse was around.

They were almost to the classroom when Mel saw Punk standing by a bank of lockers. She hadn't spoken to him since the night that they had slept together, and she had to admit that she kind of missed him. She was just about to ask Mike if they could go say hello when she saw something that made her heart stop.

A pretty redhead whose arms were also covered in tattoos appeared from the crowd of students and wrapped herself around Punk. Dimly, Mel recognized that she was a senior named Lita. As she watched, Lita said something into Punk's ear that made him laugh, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Mel felt suddenly sick at the sight of that, and she just kept staring until some people passed between them, obscuring her view of the couple. And then they were in the French room, and Mike was leading her over to their seats in the corner.

As she sat down, all that Mel could think about was that damn kiss. She kept telling herself that it wasn't a big deal, that Punk could kiss whoever he wanted, but her heart was saying otherwise.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

French class seemed to be a blur. Mel paid even less attention to to the grammatical lessons than usual, opting instead to stare out the window. She kept replaying Punk and Lita's kiss in her mind, feeling sick to her stomach. What did he see in her? From what she had heard, Lita was nothing special. What could she do that was so good that she made him forget about her?

Not even Mike telling her how much he loved her in French could cheer her up, when normally it would make her feel like she was floating. It did make her melt a little though. It was always nice to hear him tell her that, no matter what language it was in.

When the bell rang and they gathered up their stuff, Mike gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow. "Hey. What's wrong with you? You look distracted." When she looked up at him, she could see concern sparkling in his deep blue eyes.

Mel smiled weakly. She didn't want him to worry about her, but she definitely didn't want to tell him about how she was freaking out over the fact that Punk was with Lita. That would only further convince him that she was in love with Punk, and she certainly wasn't. Was she? "Nothing babe," she told him, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm just tired."

Mike frowned. Mel had told him that same thing earlier, and it wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was just that he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. It frustrated him a little because he wanted to be able to help her, but he couldn't if she didn't tell him what the problem was. All that he wanted was for her to trust him.

"Melly..." he began slowly. He didn't want to offend her, but he really wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Mel knew what he was going to ask her, and she desperately wanted to avoid the subject. Unfortunately they had study hall now, which meant that they could take their time getting to class. She looked around for a distraction, and much to her relief she saw Eve coming down the hallway. She untangled herself from Mike. "Look, there's Eve! I'm going to go say hi!" She took off down the hallway toward her friend before her boyfriend could say a word.

Mike sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He knew that she had done that to escape his questions, but he wasn't going to go after her. Instead he turned and went to his locker, giving up for the moment.

"Eve!" Mel shrieked, throwing her arms around her beautiful friend. Truth be told, she hadn't seen Eve in a little over a week. Eve had been working on getting her math grade up during lunch, so she hadn't been at their table. Add on the fact that Mel had been busy with Mike, and the two hadn't really spoken lately.

"Hey Melly." Eve looked genuinely happy to see her, but her green eyes were clouded with something unrecognizable. She looked worried or maybe even afraid.

Mel frowned when she saw that. Eve never looked worried about anything. She was always so happy, so positive. Something was really wrong with her. "Is everything okay, Eve?" she asked gently. She didn't want Eve to be upset that she was inquiring about her problems. Eve may be her friend, but she didn't want to intrude.

Eve just looked at her, seeming to be struggling within herself. Mel watched a dozen different emotions fly across her face at once, until all that was left was despair. She began to get really concerned. What was wrong with Eve?

Suddenly, the beautiful girl's face crumbled, and she broke down into sobs. Startled, Mel wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight, unsure of what to do. Eve trembled against her like a fragile leaf in a strong wind, and Mel held her even tighter, afraid that she would blow away if she let go.

"Eve," Mel said, worried. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

When Eve was able to gulp in some air and slow down her sobbing, she looked up at Mel. "I...I'm pregnant..."

Mel's jaw dropped. Eve was pregnant?! Surely she was mistaken. She had to be. "Are you sure?" she gasped.

"Yes," Eve wailed. "I took the test three times to be sure. I'm pregnant!"

Mel was stunned. Her head spun as she struggled to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. Eve was pregnant. Her Eve, who was supposed to be so responsible. What had gone wrong. Worst of all, how was she going to take care of a baby? She was only eighteen!

"Eve," she said slowly, "how are you going to take care of a baby?"

"I don't know!" Eve cried, clearly distressed. She started to sob again. "Oh god...my parents are going to kill me...I can't believe this is happening..." She sank down onto the floor, her face in her hands. Luckily, everyone else had gone to class, so the halls were empty.

Mel sat down next to Eve and put a comforting hand on her back. She searched for some words of wisdom to share, but she came up with nothing. "Eve," she said softly. "You have to tell the father. Who is it?"

Eve froze up, and for a moment she didn't even blink. Then she raised her eyes to Mel's face, her gaze intense and full of pain. "Zack is," she answered very quietly. "Your brother is the only one I've ever been with intimately. He's the father of my baby."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Zack?" Mel whispered. And suddenly it all made sense. Back when she had first been with Mike a month ago, after Homecoming, Zack had spent the night at Eve's house. She had teased him about the hickey on his neck, and he had blushed like crazy when she mentioned how he and Eve must have had fun. "He didn't use protection?" she asked, her heart sinking.

"No," the beautiful girl replied, her voice shaky. "I thought it would be okay, that was the one time that we didn't use protection..." Eve put her face back in her hands. "Oh god...I'm such a moron...I can't believe I'm pregnant..."

Mel chewed her bottom lip. She couldn't believe that Zack was stupid enough not to use protection. Although...did she and Mike use protection? The thought made her heart beat faster, and she suddenly felt sick. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She had to focus on helping Eve. "You need to tell Zack," she told her friend, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Eve ripped away from her as if she had been burned. "Tell him?" she croaked, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Are you insane? If I tell him that I'm pregnant, he won't want anything to do with me. Then I'll be all alone with a baby." The thought made her burst into tears again.

"No he won't," Mel insisted. "Zack's not like that. He'll stay with you and support the baby. He loves you." She wasn't positive that Zack loved Eve, but deep in her heart she knew that he did. The way he looked at her with such adoration was the same way that Mike looked at her. He loved her, she knew he did.

Eve looked at her tearfully. Her mascara had smeared on her cheeks, making her look a little like a raccoon. "You really think so?" she hiccuped.

Mel fidgeted a little. She was caught in a trap. She couldn't say that Zack would help her for sure, but she also couldn't say that Zack wouldn't help her at all. As much as she hoped that Zack would step up, at the end of the day the only person who could make that decision was Zack.

Eve began to calm down a little, much to Mel's relief. "Okay," she whispered after a moment. "I'll tell him. But not today. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Eve..." Mel began.

"I know," Eve cut her off. "You think that I'll just keep putting it off and I won't do it, but you're wrong. This is something huge, something life-changing. I couldn't keep this a secret even if I wanted to. Sooner or later Zack would notice my belly getting bigger, and then I'd have to tell him. It's better that he hear it from me now rather than further down the road."

Mel nodded in agreement, happy that Eve saw how important this was. "For what's it's worth, I think you'll be a great mother," she told her friend gently.

Eve smiled weakly at her. "Thank you, Melly. For that, and the advice." With that, she got to her feet and smiled at the petite brunette once more before heading off down the hallway to her classroom, not looking quite so sad anymore.

"Eve is pregnant?" Mike asked in disbelief. "With Zack's baby?"

"Yes," Mel replied, shooting him a sharp look. "But keep your voice down. Zack doesn't know yet, and I don't want it getting out to the whole school. You know how these people are, they eat gossip up."

The two of them were standing beneath the large oak tree outside the high school. The final bell had just rung ten minutes earlier, and Zack hadn't arrived to pick Mel up yet. Most of the students had already left, eager to escape school, but a few still remained, drifting slowly by while casting curious glances at the couple. Mel kept a wary eye on them, not wanting Eve's secret to escape.

"Wow," Mike said, clearly stunned. "You would think that Zack would be the type to always use protection."

Mel gave him a look. "I doubt he'd stop right in the middle of what he and Eve were engaged in to pull one on, Mikey."

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't, after all." A sudden look of fear filled Mike's sapphire eyes as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "Shit. You don't think..."

"I got my period a few days ago," she reassured him, knowing exactly what was on his mind. "Don't worry, I'm not pregnant too."

"Oh good," Mike said, obviously relieved. Then an odd expression came over his face. "Although...I wouldn't mind having a baby with you..."  
That caught Mel off guard. She hadn't expected Mike to say that. He was only eighteen years old after all, and she was seventeen. The two of them becoming parents at this age would be a scandel, not to mention the fact that Zack would kill Mike.

Mike noticed the look on her face, and he quickly stumbled over an apology. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to freak you out...I just..."

Mel pulled him close to her, winding her arms around his neck and silencing him with a kiss. "Don't be sorry," she murmured once she pulled away. "I want a baby with you too. But not now. Later, when we're older and we can give our child a good life. And when we're preferably married."

Mike's eyes lit up at that. "You want to marry me?"

"Only if you want to marry me," Mel replied with a smile, running her fingers through his dark spiky hair.

"Of course I do," he responded, giving her a quick kiss. "I can't think of anything I want more."

Mel grinned and stepped away from him just as Zack's truck came into view. Mike saw it first, looking over her shoulder. "You better go," he said reluctantly.

"Yeah," Mel agreed. She was tempted to kiss him again, but knew that she couldn't. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? _Je taim__é__._"

"_Je taim__é__,_" Mike repeated softly.

Mel backed away from him slowly, keeping her eyes locked on him, and then she spun around and walked toward Zack's truck. She could feel his eyes burning into her back, and her heart ached.

They had to find some way to be together. She couldn't go on like this.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

When Mel climbed into Zack's truck, she knew that she was in deep trouble. Her brother had obviously seen her standing with Mike; his knuckles were white where they gripped the steering wheel, and there was a look of steely anger in his hazel eyes. She sighed and dropped her backpack on the floor by her feet. She wasn't in the mood for this.

That obviously didn't matter to Zack. As soon as she shut the car door, he let loose. "What did I tell you about hanging around with him? God, Melissa, I swear that you're disobeying me on purpose. Are you trying to rebel? Is that what this is?"

Anger surged inside of her, strong and burning. Why did everything have to be about Zack? It was always what he wanted, what he thought was best. Not once did he ever ask for _her _opinion. That fact alone made her blood boil, nevermind the fact that he was trying to keep her away from her true love. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Zack," she snapped, her voice razor-sharp. "I don't need you to tell me what I can and can do. Besides, Mike and I were just talking. I didn't realize that we weren't allowed to exchange a few words."

"A few words can quickly change into more," Zack growled. He slammed on the brake to allow an old woman to cross the street. When she didn't move fast enough, Zack smashed his hand against the horn irritably. The old lady lifted a hand from her walker to flip him off, and then she continued to waddle across the street.

Mel glared at him. Everything about him was changing, and not for the better. For a moment, she was extremely tempted to blurt out Eve's secret, but then she thought about how upset Eve would be and thought better of it. She didn't want to betray her trust like that. So she sat back in her seat, crossed her arms, and stared out the window angrily.

When they arrived home, Mel snatched up her backpack and darted inside the house. Zack followed close behind her, but he didn't say a word. For some reason that only made her angrier, and she stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She waited a moment to see if he would come after her, but when he didn't, she threw her backpack to the floor and fell face-first onto her bed. She felt like screaming, but she knew that it would do nothing but tire her out. She was quiet for a moment, and then she reached for her phone.

She had business to take care of.

When the car pulled into her driveway at midnight, Mel pushed her window open and carefully swung her legs out until she was straddling the sill. Then she stretched out a hand and grabbed the branch of the tree that grew by the side of the house, and she swung herself over until she was at the trunk. After that, it was just a quick shimmy down the trunk to the hard ground below.

Punk didn't look at her when she opened the passenger door, and she slid in and buckled her seatbelt. She glanced at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead he pulled out of her driveway, and then they were on their way to Mike's house.

The silence became unbearable after only a few minutes, and finally Mel looked over at him. "Are you going to say anything to me? Anything at all?"  
There was an even longer stretch of silence, and then Punk spoke without taking his green eyes off of the road. "There's nothing to say."

That made Mel pretty angry. He had dumped her off in her driveway after she had given herself to him, and now he had the nerve to sit there and not say anything? "There's plenty to say," she argued. "How about we talk about how you just left me standing in the middle of my driveway like an idiot after we shared what I thought was something special?"

Punk's jaw clenched, but he still didn't look at her. "I thought it was special too," he replied coolly. "You thought otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You didn't care about what we had shared," Punk growled. "The only thing you cared about was your precious boyfriend."

Mel clenched her fists. "You seem to be getting along just fine. You do have Lita hanging off of you like some sort of leech now."

Punk didn't respond; instead he whipped the car into a very familiar driveway. "We're here," he said in a voice that was as cold as the air outside. "Please get out of my car."

Mel shoved the car door open. "It would be my pleasure." She hopped out and slammed the door shut, and she could have sworn that she saw a flash of sadness pass over Punk's face, as if he hadn't been expecting her to go. But before she could do anything, he backed out of the driveway and headed off down the road.

Mel shook her head sadly and ran a hand through her brown hair. She couldn't do anything right, it seemed.

Not wanting to stand out in the cold, the petite brunette went up to her boyfriend's front door. She rang the doorbell, and Mike answered immediately. She was in his arms as soon as he opened the door, and suddenly she didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Hey you," Mike whispered into her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Mel whispered back, her voice muffled by his chest. She tightened her arms around his waist, not ever wanting to let go of him again.

Mike brought her inside, and he sat her on the couch in the spacious living room, snatching up a blanket and draping it over her shoulders. Then he went into the kitchen and came out with a mug of something. He handed it to her, and she saw that it was full of hot chocolate. She took a grateful sip, and the burn that the hot liquid created as it went down her throat actually felt good. "Thank you," she said to her boyfriend.

Mike smiled and sat on the couch next to her. "You're welcome, babe."

Mel set her mug on the coffee table and snuggled into him, getting cozy in his arms. His warmth combined with that of the blanket made her feel safe and sleepy.

Mike ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. He could see that she was tired and that she didn't want to do much, and that was fine with him. He was content just to be with her. Just the fact that she was here with him was enough.

Mel leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, and she could feel herself drifting off. She snuggled even closer to Mike, feeling happy for the first time. She felt Mike brush his lips over her forehead, and her hand found his. She clutched it tightly, and then she slipped into a deep sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The sleep that Mel fell into was dreamless, which was odd for her. She usually had at least one dream every night, but in this case it was almost better that she didn't dream. She hadn't been sleeping well over the past few nights, so it felt good to recharge her batteries. So when Mike shook her awake a couple of hours later, she tried to shrug him off, mumbling crossly.

Mike persisted, shaking her shoulder a little more forcefully. "Babe, you have to wake up," he said. "Punk's waiting outside for you. You have to go home."

Mel's eyes flew open, hazel meeting brilliant blue. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't supposed to be at Mike's house. Reluctantly, she sat up, attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes. When she lowered her hands and looked at Mike, she could see that he didn't look happy that she had to leave. She knew that that same look was probably on her face as well.

"How long has he been waiting out there?" she asked, wanting to prolong the inevitable farewell. She pulled the blanket that Mike had given her off of her shoulders and began to fold it up, being extra slow.

"About ten minutes," Mike replied. He stood up and picked up her mug from the coffee table. It was still almost full of hot chocolate, but Mel knew that it was probably cold now, and she didn't think she had the stomach to finish it. Mike seemed to read her mind, because he took the mug into the kitchen to wash it out and put it in the dishwasher.

Mel continued to fold the blanket, lining up the corners and smoothing out the wrinkles. She was chewing her lip as she did so, a nervous habit of hers that she couldn't seem to shake. She really did not want to leave Mike. She wanted to stay here with him forever. They could get married and have children, and live happily ever after. Sure they were a bit young, but they could finish school and get jobs before taking the major steps. They could make it work, she knew they could.

She had made up her mind to tell Mike this when a knock sounded on the front door. Curious as to who it would be at this hour, Mel set the perfectly folded blanket aside and got up. She went over to the door and peeked out the glass pane at the top of the door.

Punk stood on the porch, the hood of his black sweatshirt tugged up over his head as protection from the cold. His tongue was bumping against his lip ring, something that Mel had noticed him do when he was anxious or in deep thought. He didn't seem to notice her looking at him, and she felt something odd stir in her chest as she watched all of the little mannerisms that were purely his. The way he shifted from one foot to the other, how his emerald eyes narrowed when he was thinking about something, all of these little things made him who he was.

Mel suddenly snapped back to herself, and she realized that Punk must be freezing. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, and there he was, those eyes locking onto hers.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, neither one of them knowing what to say. They had left things in the car on an awkward and tense note, and they both didn't even know where to begin.

Finally, Mel said, "I thought you were waiting in the car." That wasn't what she had wanted to say, but it was the first thing out of her mouth and she couldn't take it back now.

Punk raised one shoulder in a shrug, and for some reason Mel thought that it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "I got bored," he said, the corner of his mouth turning up so that it looked like he was smirking. Butterflies fluttered in Mel's stomach at the sight of it, confusing her quite a bit.

"Oh," she said. She knew how lame that sounded, but she couldn't think of something else to say. She rocked back on her heels nervously. She had the strong urge to chew her bottom lip again, but she managed to fight it.

Punk also didn't know what to say, so he stood there and just looked at her. Mel looked back at him, feeling herself melting on the inside. The clanging of plates in the kitchen behind her told her that Mike was still doing the dishes.

Punk kept looking at her, and she saw some emotion in his eyes that she couldn't identify. She suddenly wished that she could read his mind. This encounter would be a lot less awkward if she knew what she was thinking.

An urge came over her suddenly, and she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Punk looked down at her, and she met his emerald gaze and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met, and they kissed with an intense passion. Mel pulled him closer to her and tangled her fingers in his hair, and Punk wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and she gasped softly. Every nerve in her body was alive and buzzing, and she felt almost electrified.

The sound of the dishwasher slamming shut snapped Mel out of the bliss that she was in, and she quickly broke the kiss and stepped away from Punk, unwinding her arms from around his neck. She could feel herself blushing, and she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Punk was looking at her with desire in his eyes, but she looked at the floor to avoid blushing even more.

Mike came walking into the living room, and he blinked in surprise when he saw Punk standing there. "Oh, you came in?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Mel's waist.

Punk's jaw clenched a little at the sight of that, but he didn't let it be obvious that he was mad. "Yeah, I got bored sitting out there," he said. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the TV. "Come on, Mel. We need to go, or you're going to be caught."

"Okay," Mel responded. She turned to Mike and kissed him very softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mike murmured. He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

Mel left the house with Punk, her heart pounding in her chest. Her feelings for her friend were still muddled, and she still wasn't sure what she wanted. All that she knew was that she was going to be in a car with him, and the last time they were in a car together, nothing good had come of it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

As soon as Mel and Punk got into the car, the two of them could feel the tension. It was like the air between them was charged with electricity, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it. Mel struggled to focus on buckling her seatbelt; she could feel Punk's eyes on her, and it gave her chills. She did not want a repeat of what had happened the last time they were in the same car together. She decided that it would be best if they just sat in silence on the ride back to her house.

Punk didn't seem to agree, however. Not a minute had passed after they were on the road then he asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

Mel fought the urge to open the door and throw herself out of the moving car. This was the exact thing that she had wanted to avoid. She didn't want to have to answer this question, she didn't want to have to talk about her feelings for him. The last time this had happened, she had ended up alone in the middle of her driveway, struggling not to cry as she watched his taillights disappear. She never wanted to feel so abandoned ever again.

Punk was obviously still waiting for her answer. She could feel his impatience and curiosity growing, but she had no idea what to tell him. So she finally said, "I don't know."

She could tell that that was the wrong thing to say. "You don't know?" Punk repeated. "What do you mean you don't know? You kissed me for the hell of it?" His sharp tone made her angry. There was no reason for him to be an asshole about it.

"Stop drilling me," Mel snapped at him. "I don't know why I did it, just like I don't know what I feel for you. I'm really confused at the moment, and you getting mad at me whenever I don't give you the answer you want to hear is not helping."

"You know what else isn't helping?" Punk asked, his green eyes flashing in the dark. "You kissing me, and then going and telling Mizanin you love him. Kind of seems like you're leading me on, huh?"

"I'm not leading you on!" Mel cried. "Mike's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I tell him that I love him?! I do!"

"So why would you make me believe that you love me too?!" Punk demanded. "Why would you go and have sex with me and kiss me and make me think that I actually have a chance?! Why would you do that?! Why..." He trailed off suddenly, his voice cracking.

Mel stared at him, stunned by the outburst. A quiet choking sound came from him suddenly, and she could see his shoulders shaking. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, as if it were a lifeline. "Punk...?" she whispered, a little frightened. She had never seen him like this before, or heard him sound so weak and broken.

Punk continued to tremble, and even though she couldn't see his face in the darkness, she knew that something was wrong.

"Punk," Mel said more firmly. "Pull the car over."

Punk did as she said, and as soon as the car was in park she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over the console and into his lap. She reached out and touched his face gently, and her fingers came away wet. Mel's eyes widened. Was he crying? She had never seen him cry before and he didn't seem like the type who would cry, so it was shocking that he was right now.

Punk seemed to sense her shock, because he turned his head away from her. He was obviously ashamed, and that made Mel's heart ache.

"Hey," she whispered, taking his face into her hands and looking at him. "Please don't cry..."

"I'm sorry..." Punk said, his voice quiet and broken. He wasn't used to showing his emotions; he had been raised to believe that emotions were useless things that weren't meant to be shared. He had also been taught that men don't cry, so the fact that he was crying in front of the girl he loved was humiliating to him. He couldn't believe that he had let her get so into his head that just the thought of her leaving him made him feel shattered beyond repair.

"Don't be sorry," Mel said quietly, running her fingers through his hair gently. She felt terribly guilty all of a sudden. What she had done to him wasn't fair. Maybe he was right, maybe she did lead him on. She had never meant to hurt him, but it was clear to her that she had in more ways than one. "I'm so sorry for hurting you," she added. "I never meant to...I was just so confused..."

Punk's hand brushed against her cheek, startling her. But she found that she kind of liked it, and she leaned into his touch. An impulse seized her, and she turned her head to the side and brushed her lips against his palm. Even in the dark, she could see Punk's smile.

"Are you still confused?" he whispered, sounding a little scared of her answer.

Mel thought about that, gazing into his eyes at the same time. Was she? She definitely loved Mike, but her feelings for Punk were just a huge jumble of things. As she sat here with him, feeling him tremble against her and actually seeing what he looked like when his guard was let down, she felt something warm and fuzzy fill her. In that moment, she knew that she did love Punk. She loved him just as much as she loved Mike, if not more. And that terrified her.

"No," she whispered, still holding his face in her hands. "I'm not confused anymore. I know exactly how I feel about you."  
A spark of worry flared in Punk's emerald eyes. "How do you feel about me?" he asked nervously.

Mel caressed his cheek, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that once the words were out of her mouth, there would be no taking them back. Was she really ready to take that flying leap out into empty air without even knowing what to expect?

"I love you," she told him softly.

Punk's eyes widened, and for a moment there was silence. Mel started to get a little scared. It looked like that flying leap had ended with her smashed against the rocks at the bottom.

Suddenly, Punk pulled her head down to his, and he kissed her deeply. Mel melted into the kiss immediately, and she kissed him back passionately, trying to put all of the love that she had just confessed for him into it.

They continued to kiss for a few moments before Punk pulled away, and Mel blinked at him in confusion. Had she done something wrong?

Punk seemed to sense her concern, because he ran his thumb over her lower lip gently and gave her another soft kiss. "I love you too," he murmured, and she knew that he meant it.

Mel smiled brightly, and she kissed him again before whispering, "I know I should get home before Zack realizes I'm gone, but...can we go to your house? I want to spend some time with you...not counting the car, I mean..."

Punk ran his fingers through her straightened brown hair, considering what she had asked him. He knew that they could be in deep trouble if her brother discovered her gone, but he really wanted to spend some time with her...

"Okay," he finally said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "We can go to my house, but not for long."

Mel's smile got even wider, and she climbed off of his lap and back into her seat, snapping her seatbelt into place once again. Punk started the car and pulled back onto the road, his heart pounding in his chest.

He had no idea where he and Mel stood right now, but he did know that she loved him, and that was more than he could have ever hoped for. His life right now was pretty much perfect, and that was something that he never dreamed he would be able to say. He had had a rough childhood, but things actually seemed to be shaping up right now, and the reason for all of that was seating in the seat next to him, with beautiful hazel eyes and an adorable smile. She was everything he had ever wanted, and there was nothing and no one that could make him give her up. He had done that once already, and it had almost destroyed everything that they had. He would not let that happen again.

They pulled into the driveway of his house a few minutes later, and Punk got out and went around to the passenger side, opening Mel's door for her. She took his hand, and they started walking toward his front door. Punk took a deep breath, knowing that once they crossed over the threshold nothing would ever be the same again.

Together, the two of them went inside.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Mel got home a little around three in the morning. Punk pulled into her driveway, trying to be as quiet as possible. He put the car in park but left the engine going. When he looked at her, she could see sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered, concerned. She didn't think she'd be able to take it if he started crying again.

"I just don't want you to go..." he murmured. She could tell that he was still a little uncomfortable talking about his feelings.

Mel leaned over and took his face into her hands. "I'll see you at school in a few hours, okay?" she said softly, kissing his lips.

Punk relaxed a little bit, but not much. "Okay," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied immediately. She kissed him one last time before getting out of the car. She closed the car door as quietly as possible, and then she waved to Punk as he was backing out of the driveway. As soon as he was gone, she snuck around to the side of the house and scaled the oak tree once again. She swung from the branch to her window and pulled herself inside.

Her room was exactly as she left it; the bed was a mess, the lamp on the table next to her bed was on, and her door was firmly closed. Nothing looked like it had been moved, much to her relief. She had been scared that Zack would have come to check on her and found her gone.

Mel quickly undressed and slipped into a pair of pajamas. Then she crossed her room and opened her door a crack, peering out into the dark hallway. The door to Zack's room was still shut, and the light was off. A rush of elation swept through her; she had snuck out without being caught.

She closed her door happily and padded over to her bed. She slipped between the blankets, huddling beneath the warm comforter. The glowing red numbers on her alarm clock said that it was almost 3:30 am, and she sighed inwardly when she thought about how she had to be up in three hours. It had been worth it, though.

Mel smiled as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, thinking about the things that she and Punk had shared less than an hour earlier. She was still thinking about them when she drifted off to sleep.

Morning came too fast, and along with it came school. Zack seemed to have no knowledge of her little escapade the night before, but he did notice the bags under her eyes, although he decided not to comment on them. They didn't speak on the way to school, and when he dropped her off he didn't even say goodbye. She supposed she should get used to that. It would take a long time for them to get back to how they used to be.

When she got to her locker, she started unloading the things that she had in her backpack. She was arranging her textbooks on the shelves when Mike came walking up. She turned with a bright smile, happy to see him, but the smile died when she saw the look on his face. She suddenly got very nervous and scared.

"Mikey...?" she said slowly, her voice a little shaky. "Is everything okay...?"  
Mike shifted from one foot to the other, looking oddly uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, and then he looked her in the eye and said, "I can't be with you anymore."

The world seemed to tilt beneath Mel's feet, and she rested a hand on the locker next to her to steady herself. Her brain couldn't comprehend what he had just said. He couldn't mean it. Surely he couldn't mean it. He was lying, he... "What?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Maryse paid me to date you," he said quietly, his gaze fixed on the floor. "She thought it would be funny."

Mel felt sick to her stomach. "So this whole time...everything that we've done...it was all a lie?" she choked out. Her eyes burned and she could feel the tears welling up.

"No," Mike objected, shaking his head violently. "I mean, in the beginning it was only for the money. But as the relationship went on, I fell in love with you. It became real to me."

Mel felt like everything she had ever known had just been ripped away from her. She backed away from him, her entire body trembling. Her mind was whirling and she couldn't stand to be near him any longer.

Pain flared up in those beautiful blue eyes of his, the eyes that she had loved to get lost in. "Melly, please," he begged, stretching out a hand to her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please...I love you..."

Mel spun around and took off down the hallway, tears pouring down her face. She could hear him calling her name, but she just kept running, unable to bear another second of his lies. She smacked into people and pushed through them, the tears blinding her. She was still running when she ran into something hard, and she felt tight arms wrap around her.

"Melly," a familiar voice said, sounding scared. "Melly, hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Mel looked up and met Punk's emerald gaze. They were full of concern, and his hand came up and gently wiped some of her tears away. A crowd of people had gathered around them, and she could hear their judgmental whispers and murmurs. She clutched Punk's shirt in her hands, buried her face in his chest, and sobbed.

Punk just stood there for a moment, and then he scooped her up into his arms. She was so small that it was easy for him to lift her, and he pushed through the crowd, shooting icy glares at people as he passed. He pushed open one of the emergency exit doors with his foot and carried her outside. When they arrived at the parking lot, he opened the passenger door of his car and set her inside. Then he went around to the driver's side, got in, and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

Mel didn't say anything on the entire drive to his house; she just sat there and stared out the window, crying silently. It broke his heart to see her cry, and he wanted to kill whoever had done it.

When they got to his house, Punk opened the door for her. Mel started to get out, but he shook his head and lifted her into his arms again. He carried her inside and set her on the couch in the living room, draping a blanket over her shoulders. Then he sat next to her. She immediately snuggled into him, getting as close as possible. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, and he felt her relax a little.

"Tell me what happened, baby," he murmured, stroking her hair soothingly.

Some fresh tears welled up in Mel's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't cry over that asshole anymore. She rubbed them angrily away before saying, "Maryse paid Mike to date me. He never loved me. It was all a lie."

Punk was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always thought that Mike was a good guy; he had never imagined that he could stoop that low. All of the things that he and Mel had done together, all of the love that those two had shared. He found it hard to believe that Mike would have done them if he hadn't cared for the petite brunette at all. Still, Mike had hurt Mel, and he wanted to kill the quarterback for that.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, pulling her closer and holding her tight.

"It's okay," Mel said quietly. "He's an asshole. I just want to forget about him."

"I'm here for you," Punk told her. He kissed the palm of her hand lovingly, his green eyes soft. "I really do love you."

Mel smiled weakly at him. Even though she felt as if a piece of her had been torn away, Punk being here was helping with the pain. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him softly. "I love you too," she whispered.

She had lost a boyfriend only to gain another one.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Mel stayed with Punk for a couple of hours, cuddling with him and just enjoying being with him. The two of them whispered to each other the entire time, telling secrets and laughing together. Slowly, Mel's anxiety and sadness melted away until she was actually relaxed, and she found herself forgetting about what had happened with Mike earlier in the day.

When it started to get dark out, Punk sighed softly and said, "I should get you home. We don't want your brother to forbid you from seeing me too."

Mel looked up at him sadly, fighting the urge to cry. She had already had one guy leave her today, she didn't want another one to leave too. "Do I have to go home?" she asked tearfully. "I want to stay with you. We can live together. I can cook, I can clean, I...I..."  
Punk laid a gentle finger against her lips, silencing her. "You sound like you want to be my wife," he murmured, his green gaze warm and slightly amused.

A blush rose up on Mel's cheeks. She hadn't realized that it had sounded that way. She had only been trying to convince him to let her stay with him. The last thing that she wanted to do was go back home and face Zack again. The more time she spent in that house, the more awkward it got between them. All that she wanted was their easy, fun relationship back, but it didn't seem like that would happen anytime soon.

Punk noticed her embarrassment, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "Baby, I would love nothing more than for you to stay here. But we have to wait until we're out of school for that. You know what I mean?"

Mel sighed quietly. "I know. I just wish that things were different."

"Me too," Punk murmured. "Now come on, let's get you home."

School seemed to drag on the next day, but Mel knew that it was just because she would have to go to French without Mike for the first time in months. Just the thought of that made her heart ache, and she wanted to shut herself in her own locker and stay there for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't skip class again, so when the bell rang she pushed herself up out of her seat and walked slowly out of her Math classroom. She really did not want to go, but she decided to suck it up and do it anyway. She wasn't going to let her ex-boyfriend rule her life.

When she walked into French a few minutes later, however, she quickly realized that she was going to be sitting alone from now on. Mike was now sitting over in the corner by Maryse, a fact that broke her heart even more. She swallowed her pain and looked around the classroom, spotting an empty seat in the opposite corner of the room. She made her way to it and sat down, fighting the urge to hide her face in her hands. It felt like everyone in the room was laughing at her and whispering "I told you so" behind their hands.

Their French teacher, a tall grey-haired woman they simply called "Madame", barked at them in French to be quiet. As soon as they were all silent, she picked up a piece of chalk and started scribbling on the board. Mel watched from where her head rested on her desk, struggling not to look over at Mike and Maryse. She could hear them laughing, and she felt like they were laughing at her.

Madame explained that they would be doing a project in which she would place them in pairs, and each pair would have to spend as much time together as possible and produce a video of what the two of them did together. This project was supposed to bring them together, according to her.

When it came time for her to pair them up, she produced a hat full of little slips of paper. She had written all of their names on the slips, and she plucked two of them out at once and unfolded them. She peered at them, and then she said, "_Le premier groupe est...Melissa et Michael._"

Mel felt like she'd been punched in the gut. The rest of the class twisted in their seats to look at her, and she felt her face reddening under the weight of their stares. Mike just sat in his seat, staring straight ahead.

Madame chose the rest of the groups, and then she had them meet up. Mike walked slowly over to Mel and sat down in the empty seat next to her. They just looked at each other for a moment, millions of things passing between them without either of them having to say a word.

Finally, Mike said, "I guess we should discuss this project..." He sounded almost shy, which was odd for him. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was known for being bold and a bit of a loudmouth, not hesitant. He seemed so different to her now.

Mel nodded slowly, smoothing out the piece of paper that she had on her desk. She picked up her pencil and cleared her throat. "So...what memories do you want to use for our video, since we've spent plenty of time together already." Her voice cracked at that point, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. The hand that clutched the pencil was trembling, she noticed.

Suddenly, Mike laid his large hand over her small one, and she looked up at him sharply. His deep blue eyes were soft, and he said in a soft voice, "_Comment savoir quand nous sommes all__é__s __à__ Homecoming ensemble? Ou la nuit apr__è__s que...la nuit est toujours grav__è__ dans ma m__è__moire._"

Mel felt a huge lump form in her throat again, and she whispered, "_Moi aussi..._"

And in that moment, as they sat there and got lost in each other, it seemed like nothing had changed between them. For the first time since yesterday, Mel was truly happy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Mike took his hand off of hers all of a sudden, and she was brutally yanked back into reality. The reality that Mike was no longer hers. That thought made a sharp stabbing pain go right through her heart, and she cleared her throat and ripped her eyes away from his. If she looked too long, she would start to drown in their blue depths. "So," she said, tapping her pencil anxiously against her desk. "What are we putting in this project?"  
And just like that, her Mikey was gone, replaced by this cold stranger. Mike leaned back in his seat and shrugged, his eyes darting over to where Maryse sat with her partner and best friend, a beautiful blond girl named Kelly. They were both glowering in Mel and Mike's direction.

Mel frowned at Mike. "I need an answer. We need to figure this out."

"I don't know," Mike said distractedly. "Figure it out." He was still looking at Maryse.

A wave of anger and irritation rose up inside of her. He was really going to pretend like he didn't give a damn about her, after what he had just said to her? After the things they had shared? "Could you take your eyes off of your little girlfriend for five seconds?" she asked, her tone pure ice. "The faster we get this done, the sooner you get to leave me. Again."

That got his attention. He swiveled around in his chair and glared at her. "_Quel est votre probl__ème?_" he demanded in French. Most of their classmates weren't too good at the language, so it was the best way for them to talk without people eavesdropping. Mike was fluent in it already, and even though Mel wasn't, she understood enough to know what he was saying to her.

"_Mon problème est que vous être trop occupé avec cette petite garce de m'aider à notre projet,_" Mel hissed. She fought the urge to lean across the desks and slap him hard. She wanted to seize his shirt and shake him so hard that his teeth rattled, and demand to know what Maryse can give him that she can't. But most of all, she just wanted him back.

Tears stung her eyes suddenly, and she quickly turned her head to the side so he couldn't see. She took deep, calming breaths, trying to regain her composure. She would not cry in front of him. She refused.

"Melly..." Mike said, his voice soft. He stretched out a hand to her, and added quietly, "_Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas meanto vous blesser._"

Mel leaned away from him, knowing that if he touched her she would cave. "_Finissons ce projet fait,_" she whispered.

An odd look flitted across Mike's face, but he nodded stiffly and leaned back in his chair once again. Mel could see Maryse glaring behind him, her brown eyes full of anger. Mel fought the strong urge to flip her off.

She and Mike worked through the outline of their project, writing down what they planned to put in the slideshow. Every time Mike mentioned a sweet moment between them or something they had shared, she had to fight the urge to cry all over again.

When she had written down the last memory that they were going to add, Mel set down her pencil and wiggled her fingers, trying to work out the cramp that had struck. She kept stretching her fingers, wincing in pain, until Mike took her small hand in his two large ones. She tensed up, only to blink when he started gently massaging her hand, trying to work the cramp out for her. Slowly she relaxed, and when she looked up at him she saw the sweetest look on his face.

"_Est-ce que se sentir mieux?_" he asked warmly, continuing to rub her hand.

Mel nodded a little shyly. He hadn't been this gentle with her since they broke up, and she was melting inside at his touch. "_C'est merveilleux,_" she responded. She could see Maryse's glare intensify, and she whispered something into Kelly's ear.

Mike suddenly raised her fingers to his lips, and she froze as he softly kissed each of her fingers. A rush of warmth went through her, and she felt old feelings start to stir once again. Mel wanted to leap across the desks and kiss him with all she had.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered, completely forgetting to speak French and gazing at him in anguish.

"Why am I doing what to you?" Mike asked curiously. He kissed her pinkie and then continued to rub her hand.

"Teasing me like this..." Mel told him weakly. "It's not fair to me...you left me for her...don't do this to me..." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Please don't..."

Mike leaned over and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Don't cry," he murmured. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was in earshot, and then he lowered his voice and said, "_Je ne veux pas vous quitter, mon amour. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était Maryse. Elle a menacé de vous blesser. J'ai eu pour vous protéger._"

Mel frowned, confused. "_Qu'est-ce? Mais..._"

Before she could continue, Maryse appeared right next to Mike. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly Mike turned cold to Mel again. He dropped her hand and shifted as far away from her as he could, dropping his eyes to the floor.

A smug smirk tugged at the corners of Maryse's mouth, and her brown eyes stared directly into Mel's. "_J'espére que vous deux n'obtenez pas trop confortable,_" she said, her voice sugary sweet. "_L'un de vous pourrait finir dans la douleur à nouveau._"

A chill ran down Mel's spine as she stared back into the beautiful face of her enemy. Maryse's eyes were full of anger and hatred, and there was venom in every word that she had spoken.

That had sounded more like a threat than a friendly warning.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by. Mel was confused about whether or not Mike still loved her, and while her heart was saying yes, her head was screaming no. From what he had told her in French, he hadn't wanted to leave her. He had done so to protect her from Maryse. Even though it still hurt her that he had dumped her, could she really hate him for doing it for her own good?

She was still contemplating this when the very guy that had been filling her mind appeared right next to her. She glanced at Mike quickly before returning her attention to unlocking her locker. "What do you want?" She fought the urge to bite her lower lip.

"When should we meet up to do our project for French?" Mike asked, leaning up against the locker next to hers. His voice was cool and airy, and Mel felt her heart plummet. So much for him still loving her.

"It doesn't matter," she responded, trying to sound just as indifferent as he did. "Whenever you want, I guess."

Mike leaned close all of a sudden, and she had to suppress a shudder as his warm breath landed on the side of her neck. "How about my house tonight?" he whispered, his voice noticeably more affectionate.

Mel frowned, confused. What was he playing at? "I don't know," she said. "I have a lot of other homework to do, and the project isn't due until next Tuesday."

Mike's blue eyes burned into hers. "It's really important that we do it tonight," he said in a low voice. There was a look on his face that was almost desperate, and she was suddenly extremely curious as to why he needed to work on it right away.

She lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug. "Okay. Fine." She tried not to sound too excited; she didn't want to set herself up for disappointment and pain again.

"Good." Mike sounded almost relieved. He straightened up, and just like that he was cold and uncaring again. The transformation was so quick and easy that for a moment Mel wondered whether he was acting or not. "I'll see you later tonight." With that, he spun and walked away, leaving her more confused than ever.

Later that night, Mel sat with Mike at his house, working on their slideshow. She had told Zack that she was hanging out with Punk, and had gotten Punk to confirm her story. She still wasn't sure where she and Punk stood, but either way he was being an amazing friend.

"Okay," Mike said, leaning back and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I think it's finished." They had been working on it for two and a half hours, scouring Mike's house for pictures of the two of them. It had been a shock to Mel to find one of her still sitting on the table by his bed, and that had warmed her heart. She had clutched it to her chest and just stood there for a long time, trying not to cry.

"Awesome," Mel replied. She had been scanning pictures onto Mike's laptop for a really long time, and she felt like her fingers were numb. She set the stack of pictures aside and scooted her chair over so she was next to him. "Let me see."

Mike turned the computer screen a little so it was easier for her to see, and then he clicked on the play button. The slideshow began, and Mel's breath caught in the back of her throat. Mike had chosen a beautiful song to play in the background of the presentation, "Kiss You Tonight" by David Nail. He was one of her favorite country singers, and as she listened to the song and watched some of their happiest moments flash across the screen, she couldn't help but think that the music fit perfectly.

**Do you find yourself wondering,**

**If I still think about you.**

**Every thought, every step.**

**Every tear, every breath.**

**I swear I do.**

**Yeah, it's all I ever do.**

Pictures of them at the Homecoming dance, being goofy at school, and just hanging out filled up the screen, and despite how hard she tried to hold it in, a tear rolled down Mel's cheek. She reached up to brush it away, but Mike was quicker. He gently wiped it away with his thumb, and she turned her head to see him very close to her. She bit her bottom lip out of habit and then looked away, focusing her attention on the computer screen again.

The song continued to croon on in the background, and Mel and Mike sat in companionable silence and watched the rest of the slideshow. When it ended, Mel rubbed roughly at her eyes, trying to make the tears that had formed there disappear.

"Melly," Mike said softly, and there was something in his voice that made her look up at him.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, and it was such a welcome feeling. She had missed kissing him, being around him, even just inhaling his scent. She almost started crying again, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Mike didn't even need to ask to know that she still loved him, and Mel could tell from the kiss that he still loved her. He broke off the kiss only to stand up, and then he lifted the petite brunette into his arms. She leaned her head against his chest as he carried her upstairs, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was a sound that had always soothed her, and she had never thought that she'd get to hear it again.

When Mike lay her on his bed, she held her arms out for him immediately. He undressed first, as did she, and when their bare skin touched electricity flew between them. Mel pulled him closer to her and kissed him again, and the two of them got lost in the feel and taste of each other.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The next day at school, all that Mel could think about was last night. She and Mike had slept together for the second time, and it had been just as perfect as the first. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until she had kissed him once again. Now the thought of him leaving her was even scarier, and even though she knew that he had only done it the first time to protect her, it hadn't made it hurt any less.

Where the day before had flown by, today seemed to drag. Mel was forced to watch Maryse being all over Mike in French, and no matter how hard she tried to look away, her eyes kept returning to the two of them. Mike certainly didn't look like he was enjoying it, but he couldn't pull away without making the beautiful French-Canadian suspicious. So he allowed her to kiss him and rub up on him, and all the while Mel could only think about how she had kissed those same perfect lips only hours ago. That hadn't been all that she had kissed, but she would keep that to herself.

It seemed like an eternity before that class was over. Mel immediately gathered up her things and hurried to the door, desperate to escape the sight of the two of them. She ran to her locker and started shoving her books inside, deciding that she couldn't stand to stay at school any longer. Zack would be angry with her, but that wasn't that big of a deal. He was always angry at her these days anyway.

She shut her locker door firmly, not even bothering to bring her backpack with her. She didn't feel like doing schoolwork.

Leaving the school in the middle of a school day turned out to be much easier than she had expected. She just walked out the front doors, and no one tried to stop her. She felt better once she was out in the sunlight, although a cool wind bit at her face. Sucking in a deep breath, she started walking down the sidewalk. Her house was only a few blocks away, so she decided that she would walk.

As she walked, Mel thought about Mike and Punk. She had strong feelings for both of them, but she couldn't decide which one she loved more. Punk was so sweet and kind, and his love for her was plain to see, but what she had with Mike was so much deeper. It was the kind of connection that soulmates had.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind her until it was too late. Suddenly something hard struck her in the back of the head, and she pitched forward with a cry. She fell to her hands and knees, scraping her palms on the cement. Before she could recover from her shock, a savage kick was dealt to her side. Mel gasped in pain and fell onto her side, and suddenly she was being kicked over and over again. She tried to cover her head with her arms, but it was no use. The blows kept coming.

Her body exploded with pain all over. It felt like someone was jabbing a white hot knife into her side repeatedly. She attempted to crawl away, but hands wrapped around her ankles and dragged her back. The beating continued, more brutal than before.

Darkness began to creep in, and Mel felt herself teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. She forced her eyes open, trying to catch a glimpse of her attacker's face, but then she got smacked in the mouth and her head fell back. The world spun, and then blackness took over.

When Mel awoke, she was in a sterile white room. Curtains on the large windows had been pinned back, and sunlight poured in. She lifted her head a little and saw that she was lying in a bed with white sheets. She could feel bandages around her midsection and her head, and she was extremely confused. The last thing she remembered was walking down the sidewalk, heading to her house.

A hand took hers all of a sudden, and Mel jerked in shock. When she turned her head, she saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking back at her. "Mikey...?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. She hadn't expected to see him here.

Mike nodded, and suddenly his eyes filled with tears. "Oh baby...I'm so sorry..." He bent his head and kissed each of her fingers gently.

"What happened?" Mel whispered. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Maryse sent someone to attack you," Mike murmured, gently brushing her hair off of her forehead. "They beat you pretty bad...Punk found you lying on the sidewalk and brought you here..."

Mel felt a chill run through her. She hadn't expected Maryse to make good on her threat. "If you get caught here..." she said quietly.

"I don't care," Mike replied. "I love you, and I'm going to stay with you. Now get some sleep. You need it."

Mel took his hand and held it tightly before closing her eyes once again. She fell into a deep sleep with the warm weight of his hand in hers.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The sun was just starting to set when Mike exited the hospital, painting the sky beautiful shades of reds, oranges, and pinks. People were walking down the sidewalks on either side of the street, some in groups and others alone. Mel had been sleeping for four hours, and as much as he hated to leave her side, he had some business that he had to attend to.

When Punk had first called him and told him that Mel had been attacked, his initial reaction was horror. After he had arrived at the hospital and seen what Mel looked like, the horror shifted to fiery rage. Whoever had done that to her needed to pay, and they needed to pay very soon.

It wasn't hard to figure out who had it in for Mel. Maryse was the primary suspect; she had plenty of reasons to dislike Mel, and she had made her hate well known. That was the first person that he should start with, but going to her and being pissed off that she had hurt Mel would only confirm her suspicions that he still loved her. No, he had to take a different route.

Mike got into his car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. He had found Punk in the waiting room before he left and asked him to go sit with Melly, so she wouldn't be scared if she woke up and was all alone. He hoped she would understand why he left.

Darkness was starting to fall by the time that he pulled up to the house he had been searching for. It was a sprawling thing, and clearly the people who lived there had plenty of money. He got out of his car and strode up the walkway, struggling to control his anger. Steeling himself, he knocked on the front door.

There was a pause, and it dragged out for so long that he began to think there was no one home. But then the door swung open, and there stood Maryse's best friend Kelly, dressed in a pair of pink pajama pants and a white lacy tank top. A flicker of surprise flashed through Kelly's blue eyes, followed quickly by fear. Mike was immediately alerted to this.

"Oh...hey, Mike..." Kelly said nervously, twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger. "What brings you here...?"

Mike debated what to do next. He could go for the friendly approach and tiptoe around the subject, or he could go for the direct approach and just flat out demand to know who had attacked Mel. As much as he wanted to shake Kelly until she spilled, he knew that he needed to be subtle about this. Kelly was Maryse's best friend after all, and she probably reported everything that he did to her.

"Oh, I just decided to stop by and make sure that you were safe," Mike told her, forcing himself to sound calm and friendly. He didn't want to give anything away.

"Safe?" Kelly repeated, a quizzical look on her face. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Mike asked, making a surprised face. He purposely didn't continue, wanting to bait her into asking.

Kelly's curiosity got the better of her, just as he had suspected it would. "Hear what?" she questioned, leaning forward eagerly. Kelly loved to hear gossip even more than she loved spreading it.

"There's someone dangerous on the loose," he told her in a low voice, trying to make it seem even more secretive. "Apparently, this person attacked Mel Ryder earlier today. They beat the hell out of her and left her lying on the sidewalk. She has four broken ribs, a black eye, and tons of cuts and bruises."

Kelly seemed to freeze up. Her blue eyes got wide and her full lips parted slightly, giving her a look of shock. She shook her head slowly. "That's...that's horrible..."

Mike's suspicions were through the roof now. He could see that she knew something, but how much she knew was the question. She had seemed genuinely surprised by how badly Mel had been hurt, and that led him to believe that she had known the assault would happen, but not how bad it would be. "I know," he agreed. "What kind of monster would do such a thing."

Kelly swallowed hard and avoided his eyes. "I don't know..."

Mike shook his head. "Whoever would come up with such a horrible plan deserves to burn in hell. It's absolutely disgusting."

That seemed to finally get through to Kelly. She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes full of tears. "Mike...I..."

A phone rang somewhere in Kelly's house suddenly, and Mike had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting a curse. He had been so close to getting Kelly to crack.

The sound of that phone ringing seemed to snap Kelly out of it, and she swiped the tears on her cheeks roughly away. "I'm sorry, that terrible news just got to me," she said, sweet as cotton candy. "I'd better go. It's getting late, and I have to go answer that phone. I'll see you around, Mike."

She shut the door in his face before he could say anything, and he ground his teeth together in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. He found himself wondering who had called, but he realized that he already knew the answer. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. In order to know that he was at Kelly's house, Maryse had to have people watching him.

The thought of that gave him goosebumps, and he hurried back to his car, eyes searching every shadow. The rest of the investigation would have to wait until tomorrow. Right now he had to get back to Mel and keep her safe.

When Mike walked into Mel's hospital room, the first thing he noticed was that she was still asleep. Punk sat in the chair next to her bed, but he stood up when Mike came in. "Did you find out anything?" the tattooed guy asked, his green eyes full of concern and a little anger.

Mike shook his head grudgingly. "No. I was on the brink of it, but something happened that ruined it."

Punk looked like he wanted to say more, but at that moment Mel stirred and opened her eyes, and they both hurried over to her.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Mike asked her, bending to kiss her forehead.

Mel's hazel eyes softened immediately, and she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "Better now that you're here," she murmured. She looked over his shoulder and smiled when she saw Punk. "Hi Wolverine."

Punk smiled back. "Hi Melly." He moved toward the door. "I have to get home. I'll come visit again tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Mel responded. "Bye Wolvie."

"Bye," Punk waved. Then he was gone.

Mike sat down on the bed next to Mel. "You should get some more sleep, babe."

Mel tugged lightly on his hand. "Will you hold me, Mikey?"

Mike smiled. "Of course." He lay down next to Mel and pulled her into his arms, and within minutes she was asleep again. He stroked her hair and listened to her steady breathing, and as she slept peacefully, he plotted his revenge.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Mike stayed with Mel all night, cradling her close to him. She slept peacefully the entire time, which made him relax a little. He had been worried that the pain of her injuries would keep her awake, but she seemed to be doing okay. He supposed that all those pain medications were doing their job.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when Mel finally awoke, her eyes fluttering open. They focused immediately on his face, and he smiled when he saw them soften. In that moment, he realized that he really enjoyed being the first one that she saw in the morning.

"Hey you," Mike whispered, gently brushing her tangled hair out of her face.

"Hey," Mel whispered back. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight that streamed through the window, and he had never loved her more than he did in that moment. She looked so beautiful.

"How you feeling?" Mike asked worriedly. His eyes traveled over her bruised face, a familiar anger surging up within him. He still needed to find whoever did this to her so he could repay them in kind.

"I'm alright," Mel replied, her voice a little weak. "Still sore, but the nurse said that's to be expected. She said I took a real beating."

"Yeah, you did..." Mike trailed off, swallowing hard. He didn't want to think about that.

Mel could see that what had happened to her was bothering him, and she started to get a little nervous. She didn't like the look on Mike's face. She knew that he wanted revenge, and she did too, but she also knew that vengeance wasn't the answer. The only thing that revenge brought was more pain, and she already had plenty of that.

"Mikey," the petite brunette said softly, touching her boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "I know you want to defend me, but revenge is not the answer. I don't want you going after whoever did this."

Mike looked at her in confusion. "But don't you want to know who hurt you so bad?"

Mel fidgeted a little, picking at the sterile white sheet that covered her from the waist down. She did want to know who had attacked her... She shook her head suddenly, as if trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She would not let herself get sucked into a plot for revenge. "I do, but I know that if you find out, you'll do something you'll later come to regret," she told him honestly.

Mike leaned his head back against the pile of pillows and gazed up at the smooth ceiling, a dark look in his aqua eyes. "I wouldn't regret it," he said in a soft voice. "It would feel really satisfying. I want to kill the person who hurt you, but I don't want to go to jail, so I won't."

Mel felt a chill run through her. The fact that Mike was even considering taking a life really scared her, even if it was the life of the person who had landed her in the hospital. She knew deep down that he didn't mean it, that he never would, but she had to make sure. "You wouldn't ever do that...would you...?" she whispered, placing her hand over his.

Mike didn't reply for a moment; he just kept staring at the ceiling, his lean body tense. Finally, just when she had started to lose hope, his eyes softened and he turned his head toward her. "Of course not, baby," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm just really angry."

"It's okay," Mel answered immediately, snuggling into him. Mike put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

The door opened suddenly, and a nurse came in. She gave Mike a disapproving look for laying on the bed before bustling over to a cupboard and rummaging around inside. Mike made a face at Mel, causing her to giggle, and then he got up and sat down in the chair by the side of the bed.

The nurse came over with a clipboard and began checking her vitals. She scribbled down every number that she got, and then she took some blood from her. Finally, she looked over Mel's ribs to see how they were healing. "These are healing very nicely," the nurse announced. "They should be good as new soon."

"Oh good," Mel said, clearly relieved.

"How's your stomach feeling?" the nurse questioned, checking over her clipboard again. She tapped the end of her pen against the edge before writing something else down.

Mel blinked, obviously confused. She had no idea what the nurse was talking about. As far as she knew, she hadn't been attacked in the stomach, only her ribs and face. "It's fine," she replied. "Why wouldn't it be? I never got hit in the stomach."

The nurse looked up sharply from her clipboard, her eyes widening. She looked almost as confused as Mel did for a moment, and then she said slowly, "No one told you?"

A sick feeling developed in Mel's stomach. This had bad news written all over it. The look on the nurse's face only made her more anxious. "Told me what?" she asked, clearly scared.

The nurse slowly set down her clipboard and took Mel's hand, and then she looked her in the eye and said, "You're pregnant, sweetheart."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

There was a moment of shocked silence in which Mike and Mel gazed at the nurse with wide eyes. The nurse looked back at them, clearly wondering if she had killed them or not. They both seemed to be brain dead for the moment, just staring blankly at her.

Mel was the one to speak first. "I'm...what...?" She sounded completely shell-shocked, and also a little frightened.

"You're pregnant," the nurse repeated gently. She didn't want to kill the poor girl with the information.

Mel couldn't speak. Her mind was racing at hundreds of miles an hour. All that she could think about was Eve, huddled in the hallway at school and crying her eyes out, going on about how she was going to be stuck raising a baby all by herself.

Mike, on the other hand, was thinking about how great this would be. He could get a job as soon as he got out of high school in a few months, and he could earn them some money and buy them a house. He would marry Mel, and the two of them and their baby would live happily ever after.

"Are you positive?" Mel asked anxiously. Her hands automatically went to her stomach, and she thought of the baby that was growing inside. She felt something close to affection before shaking it away. The nurse could be wrong. The test could have been contaminated. Stuff like this went wrong all the time, didn't it?

The nurse nodded. "We ran multiple tests to be sure. You're definitely pregnant. Congratulations."

Mel felt faint. She was going to have a baby at eighteen years old. Zack was going to flip his shit when he found out. Then again, he was going to have a baby of his own to worry about, so maybe she would get off a little easier.

She glanced at Mike, chewing her bottom lip. There was no doubt that he was the father, since according to the nurse she was only a month and a half along, and she had had sex with Mike around that date. The real question was, was he going to step up and help her take care of his baby?

Mike seemed to read her mind, because he took her hand comfortingly. "It's going to be okay," he murmured. "Just think of it as a new adventure, one we're going on together. I'm going to stay and help you raise this baby, so don't you worry about me leaving you. That will never, ever happen."

Mel relaxed immediately. That had been her biggest concern, so to hear him say that he was going to stay and help her was a big relief. She didn't even have to worry about him lying, because she could tell just by looking into his aqua eyes that he was telling the truth. "Okay," she whispered. "Thank you."

Mike smiled and kissed her forehead, and then he turned to the nurse. "There isn't anything wrong with the baby, right? I mean, Mel got attacked pretty badly..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about what the consequences of that beating could mean for their baby.

Much to his relief, the nurse shook her head. "The baby is perfectly fine," she reassured him. "Everything looks normal, and the little one is growing just as it should at this stage."

"Can you tell us the gender?" Mel asked curiously. She tightened her grip on Mike's hand, daydreaming of a little boy with a mess of dark hair and bright blue eyes that looked just like his daddy's.

"I'm afraid not," the nurse replied. "It's too early on in the pregnancy to be able to tell. I can make an appointment for you when you reach the appropriate time period, and we'll be able to tell you the sex of your child. Or you can leave it up in the air and have it be a surprise. It's completely up to you."

Mel looked at Mike. "What do you think, baby?"

Mike thought about it for a moment before saying, "I'd like to know what it is. That way we can start picking out names."

"Okay." Mel nodded at the nurse. "Go ahead and make that appointment."

"Very well," the nurse said, standing. She picked up her clipboard and headed for the door, but paused when her hand was on the doorknob and turned back to face the two of them. "I just want to let you know," she began, clearing her throat. "We have a very good adoption service here...there's not much paperwork, only a few things that you have to sign..."

Anger flared up in Mel's hazel eyes. "Are you trying to get me to give away my baby?" she demanded, her voice ice cold. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for the child," the nurse answered stiffly. "Let's be honest, teenagers aren't exactly the greatest parents in the world."

That only made Mel angrier. "We'll prove you wrong. There's no way in hell that I'm giving up my baby. Not to you, and definitely not to some people I don't even know. Mikey and I will raise this baby together, and it'll turn out to be just as good as babies raised by older parents. You'll see."

The nurse looked as if she wanted to argue, but she held her tongue. Instead she ripped the door open and stormed out, clearly irritated.

As soon as she was gone, Mel let loose. "That bitch wanted us to give up our baby!" she ranted. "There is no way I'll let that happen! If they want my baby, they'll have to go through me first!" She lay her hands on her stomach, feeling extremely protective over the little being that was growing in there. This baby was hers and Mike's, and she'd be damned if she let anyone take it away from her.

"Don't worry babe," Mike soothed her, laying his hand gently over hers. "I won't let them take our baby either. I love it too much already."

Mel's eyes softened as she looked at him. "I love it too. What do you think it'll be?"

"I think it'll be a boy," Mike told her with a warm smile. "But it doesn't really matter to me. Either way it'll be perfect, because it's got half of you."


End file.
